


Algorytm szczęścia [+18 mxm]

by Lisbeth_Rey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BL, Boy x boy, Canon Gay Relationship, Co-workers, Cosplay, Drama, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Man Fan, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangle, M/M, Post-Break Up, Queer Character, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Slice of Life, Unhealthy Relationships, gays
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbeth_Rey/pseuds/Lisbeth_Rey
Summary: Adrian nigdy nie chciał stać się bohaterem historii miłosnej.Jego pozornie spokojne, uporządkowane życie programisty wywraca się pewnego dnia do góry nogami,  gdy jego ukochany z nim zrywa, a on sam staje się ofiarą podłego spisku. Gdyby tego było mało, na jego horyzoncie pojawia się aż dwóch przystojnych mężczyzn. Choć Adrian bardzo chciałby, aby istniał algorytm, który byłby w stanie rozwiązać każdy miłosny problem, wie, że jest to niemożliwe. Poza tym, prawdy o jedynym, słusznym i najważniejszym uczuciu, będzie musiał nauczyć się całkiem sam.No, może z małą pomocą.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I - Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna**

_I try to say goodbye and I choke  
Try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not here  
**Macy Gray - I Try**_ **  
**  
  
  
  
Adrian był pewien, że się przesłyszał.  
  
Sięgał akurat po szklankę z gorącą czekoladą, którą chwilę temu podała mu kelnerka. Cofnął jednak dłoń. Spojrzał na mężczyznę, który siedział naprzeciw niego i który właśnie przestał mówić.  
  
_Miał nadzieję_ , że się przesłyszał.  
  
_Musiał_ się przesłyszeć.  
  
Jednak nie było na to szans i Adrian o tym wiedział. Miał dwadzieścia trzy lata, więc słuch miał jeszcze dobry. Musiał zatem przyjąć, że wszystko to, co się dzieje, jest na serio. Słowa, które zupełnie niespodziewanie wdarły się w jego świat z tak wielką siłą, wydawały się być zbyt nierzeczywiste, zbyt bolesne, żeby tak po prostu mógł je zaakceptować.  
  
Spróbował zebrać myśli.  
  
– Czy możesz powtórzyć? – zapytał, choć od razu tego pożałował. Brzmiał żałośnie.  
  
Mężczyzna, który siedział z nim w restauracji, przewrócił oczami.  
  
Robił tak bardzo często, ale Adrianowi nigdy to nie przeszkadzało. Uznawał to za część jego złożonego charakteru. Miał on lśniące, czarne włosy, zaczesane do góry. W kilku miejscach pobłyskiwały srebrne kosmyki, które jednak dodawały mężczyźnie uroku. Gdy nie miał ułożonych włosów na żel, te zakrywały mu uszy i sięgały prawie do podbródka. Adrian widział go w takim stanie jedynie nad ranem, o takiej porze profesjonalnie ułożona fryzura traciła swoją ważność. Szczupła twarz była ogolona, piękne oczy o długich rzęsach miały ciemnoniebieski kolor. W nocy często wydawały się czarne. Mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe i prostokątny podbródek przyciągały wzrok z daleka. Mężczyzna, choć dobiegał czterdziestki, był oszałamiająco przystojny.  
  
– Nie możemy być dłużej razem – powtórzył Ireneusz, spoglądając za okno. Potem wrócił spojrzeniem do Adriana. – Wolałem spotkać się i powiedzieć ci to osobiście.  
  
Serce Adriana biło coraz szybciej. Zwykle tak właśnie czuł się przy Ireneuszu, jednak tym razem nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Chłopak pokręcił głową, dalej nie dowierzając w to, co słyszał.  
  
– Dlaczego to mówisz? Coś zrobiłem? Coś się stało? – zadawał pytania, nie dbając już o to, jak zabrzmi. – Naprawdę, nie rozumiem.  
  
Ireneusz uniósł brew, a potem sięgnął po filiżankę z kawą. Zanim odpowiedział, wziął parę łyków napoju. Adrian zupełnie ignorował swoją gorącą czekoladę. Jego apetyt na smakołyk już wyparował.  
  
– Już od jakiegoś czasu się na to zapowiadało – kontynuował starszy mężczyzna. – Spotykaliśmy się coraz rzadziej, często nie mogliśmy się dogadać. Myślałem, że też to dostrzegasz.  
  
– Czy chodzi o tą imprezę, na którą nie mogłem przyjść? – spytał Adrian, nachylając się w stronę swojego chłopaka. Choć tak naprawdę mógł już wcale nie być jego chłopakiem. – Przepraszałem cię za to, mówiłeś, że nic się nie stało...  
  
Ireneusz westchnął z rozdrażnieniem i trochę zbyt głośno odstawił filiżankę na spodek. Kilka głów odwróciło się w ich stronę.  
  
– Nie chodzi o żadną durną imprezę! Po prostu tak czasem bywa, Adi, że coś przestaje działać i ludzie się rozchodzą. Rany, dorośnij, dzieciaku.  
  
Adrian poczuł bolesne ukłucie, jednak nie chciał tego okazywać. Z każdą chwilą było to coraz trudniejsze. Czuł, że traci grunt pod nogami.  
  
Zwłaszcza, że chciał dziś poruszyć pewną sprawę...  
  
– Proszę, Irek, nie wygłupiaj się. Wydawało mi się, że wszystko jest między nami okej. Kocham cię i nie wyobrażam sobie tego, że mielibyśmy nie być razem...  
  
– No to bardzo mi przykro, ale musisz to sobie wyobrazić, bo to koniec. Poza tym, spotykam się z kimś innym. Przeszkadza mu moja znajomość z tobą, więc nie mam wyboru.  
  
Adrian miał wrażenie, że jego serce rozpada się na milion kawałów. Poczuł pieczenie pod powiekami. Zacisnął pięści i użył całej siły woli, żeby powstrzymać łzy. Nie mógł okazać słabości, nie w tej chwili. Nie przed tym mężczyzną. Ireneusz dopił swoją kawę. Wyjął z kieszeni banknot i rzucił go na stół, po czym sięgnął po kurtkę.  
  
– Trzymaj się, dzieciaku. Wylatuję na kilka dni na sesję, ale jak wrócę, dam ci znać, to wpadnę po moje rzeczy. Dbaj o siebie. I pozbądź się tego idioty ze swojego życia... Dobrze wiesz, o kim mówię.  
  
Ireneusz podniósł się z miejsca i ubrał ciemne okulary. Cmoknął Adriana w czubek głowy i wyszedł z kawiarni, nie oglądając się za siebie. Adrian siedział w bezruchu, starając się uporządkować w głowie wszystko to, co usłyszał. I dodatkowo nie dać się ponieść panice.  
  
Ireneusz go zostawił. Zupełnie bez uprzedzenia. Jest teraz całkiem sam.  
  
A na dodatek, skoro Ireneusz go zostawił, to nie będzie mógł prosić go o pomoc...  
  
Trzęsącymi się dłońmi sięgnął po swój telefon i ujrzał kilka powiadomień. Wiadomość od siostry, od Sylwka, od swojej współlokatorki... Otworzył wiadomość od przyjaciela. Ten przesłał mu link do jakiegoś śmiesznego filmiku, Adrian jednak go zignorował.   
  
_Sylwek, jesteś może gdzieś w centrum? Możemy się spotkać?_

  
*

Pół godziny później Adrian siedział w zatłoczonym pubie i opróżniał pierwszy kufel, kiedy jego przyjaciel postawił na stole dwa kolejne piwa.  
  
– Adi, może zwolnij trochę. Pamiętasz o tym, że masz słabą głowę, co? – zapytał szczupły blondyn w wieku Adriana. Usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela i przysunął do siebie jeden z kufli. Miał lekko kręcone włosy, sięgające brody, o bardzo jasnym odcieniu i trochę chłopięcą twarz. Utkwił błękitne spojrzenie w Adrianie. – Na pewno nie będę cię stąd wynosił. Czemu nie chciałeś się spotykać w barze u Sary?  
  
– Dlaczego on to zrobił? – zapytał Adrian, ignorując pytanie przyjaciela. Oparł czoło o zamkniętą dłoń i pokręcił głową. Spojrzał w okno. Ujrzał zmęczonego, przygnębionego chłopaka o czarnych, prostych włosach. Duże, zielone oczy, które zwykle uważał za swój największy atut, były teraz przygaszone. Twarz miał dziwnie bladą, przez co piegi rozsypane po jego policzkach i nosie stały się bardziej widoczne. – Było nam tak dobrze razem, nie rozumiem...  
  
Sylwek zacisnął wargi, a potem spojrzał poważnie na przyjaciela.  
  
– Chyba żartujesz. Było wam dobrze? Niby kiedy? Ten drań nie zasługiwał na ciebie. Im szybciej o nim zapomnisz, tym lepiej.  
  
Adrian zmarszczył brwi. W jego wnętrzu szalały takie uczucia jak smutek, rozpacz i żal, a teraz dołączyło do nich także szczere oburzenie.  
  
– Dlaczego tak o nim mówisz? Każdy ma jakieś wady, nikt nie jest idealny.  
  
– Wady? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. – Sylwester parsknął. – Mam ci przypomnieć o tym, ile razy ten stary piernik cię wystawił, kiedy go najbardziej potrzebowałeś? Albo ile razy był o ciebie zazdrosny bez powodu? Czy może o tym, ile razy cię zdradził...  
  
– Zamknij się – warknął Adrian, uciszając przyjaciela. Ludzie siedzący dookoła spojrzeli na nich z ciekawością.  
  
– Moim zdaniem wyświadczył ci przysługę. – Sylwek wzruszył ramionami i napił się piwa, po czym dodał spokojniej: – Znajdziesz kogoś innego, normalnego. Ten typ niech się trzyma z daleka.  
  
– Nie chcę nikogo innego, chcę jego. – Adrian wiedział, jak dziecinnie brzmi, nie mógł jednak się powstrzymać. Nie umiał myśleć o niczym innym jak o tym, żeby znaleźć się obok Ireneusza, poczuć jego zapach, objąć go i pocałować... Ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
  
– Hej, Adi... Luzik, będzie lepiej, zobaczysz – powiedział Sylwester, trochę łagodniejszym tonem. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Adriana. – Mogę pokazać ci to video, które ci wcześniej wysłałem? Padniesz, serio.  
  
W towarzystwie Sylwka Adrian odzyskał trochę humoru. Znał chłopaka od najmłodszych lat, razem dorastali, bawili się na podwórku, chodzili do jednej klasy, aż w końcu zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy Adrian przyznał się Sylwestrowi do tego, że jest gejem, obawiał się odrzucenia. Dla Sylwka nie był to jednak problem. Posiadał bardzo tolerancyjną naturę. Sporo też pomógł Adrianowi, gdy jego matka zachorowała.   
  
W miarę, gdy wypijali kolejne piwa, Adrian przechodził w kolejne fazy zerwania. Od zaprzeczenia, rozpaczy i obwiniania samego siebie, aż po gniew. Na nieszczęście zbiegło się to z momentem, w którym przyjaciele opuszczali pub. Po uregulowaniu rachunku, gdy kierowali się do wyjścia, Adrian wpadł przez przypadek na chłopaka, który siedział wcześniej przy stoliku tuż obok nich.  
  
– Patrz jak łazisz – mruknął Adrian, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
  
– Jebany pedał – rzucił chłopak. Musiał widocznie słyszeć fragmenty ich rozmowy. Chciał odejść do swojego stolika, ale w Adrianie coś wtedy pękło.  
  
Złapał obcego człowieka za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Dostrzegł jeszcze jego zdziwione i lekko przerażone spojrzenie, tuż przed tym, jak uderzył go w twarz zaciśniętą pięścią.  
  
Nie był typem skorym do bójek. Raczej rzadko chodził na siłownię, więc jego uderzenie nie było tak silne, jak by chciał. Chłopak nie pozostał dłużny, kopnął Adriana w brzuch. Zaczęli okładać się pięściami i wylądowali na podłodze. W trakcie upadku Adrian uderzył czołem o nogę stojącego tuż obok krzesła, jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi.  
  
– Adrian! – zawołał Sylwek, próbując odciągnąć przyjaciela na bok. – Uspokój się, przestań!  
  
W końcu Sylwkowi udało się przerwać bójkę. Wymknęli się z pubu zanim ktoś zawołał ochroniarza albo co gorsze, zadzwonił po policję. Odbiegli kawałek od lokalu i dopiero tam Sylwek przyjrzał się twarzy przyjaciela.  
  
– Dobrze, że to nie działo się w barze u Sary, bo by nas zamordowała... O cholera, krwawisz! – Sylwek wskazał na skroń Adriana, z której szybko płynęła krew. Adrian dotknął swojej głowy i zauważył krwawy ślad na palcach. Uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu.  
  
– Ojej. Jak to się stało?  
  
– Ja pierdolę, nie wiem, ale musimy to jakoś zabandażować... O kurwa, zamówię taksówkę, dobra? Adrian? Wytrzymasz?  
  
– Jak chcesz... – Adrian poczuł nagle obezwładniającą słabość. Widział jeszcze wpatrzoną w siebie przerażoną twarz Sylwestra, który mówił coś do niego. Potem osunął się w ciemność.  
  


*

Na chwilę stracił przytomność. Potem spoglądał na wszystko jak przez mgłę. Świat wokół wirował: widział wnętrze taksówki, migające światła za oknem. Słyszał głos Sylwka, mówiący: „Niech pan jedzie szybciej!". Jasny korytarz, pełen ludzi. „Jest pan rodziną?", głos jakiejś obcej kobiety. „Doktor Liwski zaraz go przyjmie, ma dziś dyżur", głos innej kobiety. Znowu jasny korytarz, a potem trochę ciemniejsze pomieszczenie.  
  
Adrian powoli uchylił powieki. Leżał na szpitalnym łóżku w niewielkiej sali. Pochylał się nad nim jakiś mężczyzna, chyba lekarz. Majstrował coś przy jego głowie. Adrian domyślił się, że Sylwek zabrał go do szpitala i właśnie opatrywano jego ranę. Pewnie zakładano szwy. Świetnie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że chłopak, z którym się pobił, nie doniesie na niego na policję.  
  
Lekarz nie śpieszył się, ale Adrianowi to nie przeszkadzało. Utrata przytomności sprawiła, że czuł się bardzo zmęczony. Nie chciało mu się nawet poruszyć ręką. Jak dobrze, że był ktoś, kto mógł się nim zająć, podczas gdy wszystko co on musiał robić, to leżeć w bezruchu. Poza tym miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna, który się nim zajmował, postara się, aby nie została mu zbyt wielka blizna. Tym bardziej wolał, żeby ten się nie śpieszył.  
  
Mimo obezwładniającej słabości, Adrian zwrócił uwagę na to, że lekarz używał bardzo ładnych perfum. Delikatnych i ledwo wyczuwalnych, ale jednak przyjemnych.  
  
– O, widzę, że odzyskał pan przytomność. – Adrian usłyszał głos lekarza. Zdziwił się, gdyż głos zabrzmiał zupełnie inaczej, niż go sobie wyobrażał. Lekarz był blisko, a on miał zmrużone oczy, nie mógł więc dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Głos o dziwo zdawał się należeć do młodej osoby.  
  
Adrian otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który odsunął się i stał teraz przy jego łóżku. Delikatnie uniósł brwi.  
  
Lekarz był młody, musiał chyba dopiero co skończyć studia, chyba że tak dobrze się trzymał. Adrian musiał przyznać, że wyglądał... dobrze. Miał krótkie, brązowe włosy, których stan co prawda sugerował, że ich właściciel spędził mnóstwo godzin w pracy, wciąż jednak wyglądały całkiem schludnie i lekko lśniły w bladym świetle. Twarz miał młodą, szczupłą i przystojną. Jego broda była pokryta delikatnym, dobrze wyprofilowanym zarostem. Oczy o brązowych tęczówkach wpatrywały się w Adriana z lekkim zdziwieniem. 

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli, wymieniając się spojrzeniami.  
  
Mężczyzna po chwili uśmiechnął się, a to sprawiło, że jego twarz wydała się jeszcze bardziej sympatyczna i... atrakcyjna. Adrian odwrócił wzrok. Nie miał ochoty oglądać dziś przystojnych mężczyzn.  
  
– Jak się pan czuje? Zająłem się raną na skroni, nie była zbyt głęboka, ale wolałem założyć kilka szwów. Był pan mocno osłabiony, podejrzewam, że musiał przeżyć pan jakąś mocno stresującą sytuację. Pana kolega był bardzo przerażony i nie do końca rozumiałem, co mówi... Jakaś szalona impreza?  
  
Adrian zmarszczył brwi. Delikatnie dotknął opatrunku na swoim czole. Świetnie. Na pewno jutro w pracy będzie przyciągał uwagę. Tego tylko potrzebował.  
  
– Zwykła bójka, nic więcej. Nie powinien interesować się pan tak bardzo życiem swoich pacjentów. – Adrian spojrzał na lekarza i napotkał jego wzrok. – Tak w ogóle, nie było nikogo starszego na zmianie? Mam wrażenie, jakby przyjmował mnie jakiś student. Będę musiał upewnić się, czy szwy zostały dobrze założone.

Mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust i wzruszył ramionami.  
  
– Jak pan uważa. Ma pan do tego prawo. Wracając do tematu, sugerowałbym zostanie tej nocy na oddziale, zrobimy jeszcze kilka badań. Nie wydaje mi się, aby doszło do wstrząsu mózgu, martwi mnie jednak ta chwilowa utrata przytomności.  
  
– Nie, podziękuję. Czuję się świetnie – powiedział Adrian i podniósł się do siadu, a potem od razu wstał z miejsca. – Jutro muszę być w pracy.  
  
– Oj, nie radziłbym...  
  
Po raz drugi tego wieczoru Adrian miał wrażenie słabości, obejmującej całe jego ciało. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, jednak mężczyzna zareagował od razu. Złapał go, zanim zdążyłby upaść. Adrian poczuł silne ramiona, obejmujące jego słabe ciało, które odmawiało mu dziś posłuszeństwa. Zapach mężczyzny był z bliska mocniej wyczuwalny i po raz kolejny Adrian musiał przyznać, że nieznajomy pachniał naprawdę dobrze. Zupełnie inaczej niż Ireneusz, ale... dobrze.  
  
Lekarz pomógł mu usiąść z powrotem na łóżku.  
  
– Okej, może za szybko wstałem, ale poza tym czuję się świetnie – powiedział szybko Adrian, odwracając twarz w bok. Naprawdę miał serdecznie dość dzisiejszego dnia. – Poproszę kumpla, aby odwiózł mnie do domu.  
  
– Jak pan woli. – Lekarz usiadł na krześle przy biurku i zaczął pisać coś na komputerze. – Siłą tu pana nie zatrzymam. Stan nie jest aż tak poważny, choć radziłbym co innego.  
  
– Spoko. Jak jutro będę się czuł gorzej, zgłoszę się do lekarza. Trochę starszego – dodał Adrian, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od wrednego komentarza.  
  
Przystojny lekarz uniósł kącik ust.  
  
– Dobry pomysł. Dzisiaj niestety wszyscy moi koledzy z dłuższym stażem zawodowym są już w domach i pewnie dawno chrapią w swoich łóżkach. Albo wygrzewają się gdzieś na plaży na tropikach. Tylko tacy pechowcy jak ja dostają nocne dyżury.  
  
– To rzeczywiście słabo – odparł Adrian, spoglądając na plakaty wiszące na ścianach, przedstawiające układ krwionośny człowieka. – Nie mógłbym pracować w nocy. Zbytnio cenię sobie odpoczynek.  
  
– A gdzie pan pracuje? – spytał mężczyzna, wciąż wpisując dane do komputera. Adrian posiedział jeszcze chwilę w miejscu, po czym ostrożnie stanął na nogach.  
  
– W firmie informatycznej, jako programista.  
  
– Czyli szuka pan błędów w kodach. – Lekarz skończył czynność i podniósł swoje orzechowe oczy na Adriana. Ten wpatrywał się w nie przez chwilę, potem jednak uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. – To podobnie jak ja, tyle że ja szukam błędów w ludziach.  
  
– I co, udaje się ich naprawić? – spytał Adrian, nie okazując zbyt wiele zainteresowania rozmową.  
  
– Chyba najczęściej tak, mam nadzieję. Za tydzień będzie musiał się pan zgłosić na zdjęcie szwów. Może być wtorek? O której godzinie kończy pan pracę?  
  
– A co, chce mnie pan odwiedzić? – spytał Adrian ironicznie, jednak dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak mogło to zabrzmieć. Lekarz zdziwił się trochę, a Adrian poczuł ciepło rumieńców na swoich policzkach. Zmarszczył brwi i znowu spojrzał w bok. – Może być o siedemnastej.  
  
Lekarz zapisał coś na kartce, po czym podał ją Adrianowi. Chłopak spojrzał na skrawek papieru, a potem, niechętnie, na mężczyznę. Zauważył, że ten uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie.  
  
– Akurat nie mam tego dnia dyżuru, ale przyjmie pana lekarz, który będzie wtedy w pracy. Będzie to starszy kolega, więc powinien być pan zadowolony.  
  
– Świetnie. – Adrian podniósł się i ruszył do drzwi.  
  
– Proszę jeszcze zgłosić się po wypis do recepcji – usłyszał za sobą.  
  
– Mhm... dzięki – mruknął i czym prędzej wyszedł z gabinetu, a na korytarzu odetchnął z ulgą.  
  


*

Parę minut później Daniel Liwski otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. W głowie obliczał właśnie, na jak długo będzie mu dane się zdrzemnąć na swojej malutkiej kanapie, zanim pielęgniarki zawołają go do kolejnego pilnego przypadku. Jeśli uda mu się pospać pół godziny, to wystarczy.  
  
Wchodził do środka, kiedy nagle tuż obok niego pojawił się nieznany mu młody człowiek. Daniel spojrzał na niego, zaskoczony. Chłopak miał blond włosy sięgające ramion i sympatyczną twarz.  
  
– To pan jest doktor Liwski? Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytał bez ogródek i od razu przeszedł do kolejnego pytania. – Jak się czuje Adi? Musi zostać w szpitalu? To nic poważnego, nie?  
  
– Adi? – Daniel zdziwił się na moment, jednak prawie natychmiast przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed chwili, kiedy opatrywał chłopaka z raną na skroni. Rzeczywiście, chyba nazywał się Adrian. Daniel na moment zamyślił się, wspominając to, w jaki sposób chłopak spojrzał na niego, gdy otworzył oczy. W tym spojrzeniu było coś, co nie dawało mu o sobie zapomnieć.  
  
Szybko odepchnął te myśli i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który go zaczepił.  
  
– Jest pan rodziną? – zapytał, przyglądając się blondynowi.  
  
– Prawie, Adi jest dla mnie jak brat. Nic mu nie jest, prawda?  
  
– Informacje o pacjencie przekazujemy tylko najbliższej rodzinie... Ale nie, nic mu nie będzie. – dodał Daniel łagodniejszym tonem. – Odesłałem go przed chwilą do recepcji, powinien go pan tam znaleźć. Pewnie chwilę poczeka na wypis.  
  
– Och, całe szczęście! Temu to zawsze przydarzają się takie sytuacje... Okej, nie będę już panu zabierał czasu, pewnie ma pan ważniejsze rzeczy do zrobienia.  
  
„Tak, muszę iść spać" pomyślał Daniel, ale nic nie powiedział. Drzwi do gabinetu były wciąż uchylone. Nieznajomy chłopak spojrzał do środka i zauważył nagle pewien przedmiot wewnątrz gabinetu.  
  
– Ale jazda, ma pan tu gitarę? – mężczyzna wskazał na instrument, który wisiał na ścianie. – Nie ma to jak zrelaksować się w pracy, co nie?  
  
Daniel uśmiechnął się.  
  
– Powiedzmy. Gdy mam chwilę czasu, a zdarza się to bardzo rzadko, odwiedzam pacjentów na onkologii.  
  
Nieznajomy mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust.  
  
– Szacun. Pewnie muszą się wtedy strasznie cieszyć.  
  
– To prawda. Ja też lubię to robić. No i miło, że ktoś chce posłuchać mojego rzępolenia, nawet jeśli to tylko małe dzieciaki.  
  
– Moja znajoma ma pub, do którego zaprasza muzyków – mówił Danielowi nieznajomy chłopak. Teraz on wyglądał jakby odbiegł gdzieś myślami. – To znaczy, to bardziej koleżanka Adiego. No, przyjaciółka Adiego. No, w sumie jakby też moja przyjaciółka...  
  
Policzki nieznajomego mężczyzny lekko poróżowiały, Daniel nie miał pojęcia, o co tutaj chodzi. Mimo wszystko zaciekawiła go pierwsza część tej wypowiedzi.  
  
– Każdy może przyjść i zagrać?  
  
– No jasne! Jak chcesz to wpadaj. Pokażesz co umiesz. Jeśli dzieciaki cię nie wygwizdały to nie może być źle, to najbardziej szczera widownia. Jestem Sylwester tak w ogóle, możesz mi mówić Sylwek...  
  
– Daniel. – Mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie – Sam nie wiem, nigdy nie grałem przed taką publicznością...  
  
– O nic się nie martw. Nikt nie będzie cię oceniał. Mamy sporo stałych bywalców. Adi też często wpada tam po pracy... – Sylwek wpatrywał się w gitarę i nie zauważył, że Daniel w tym momencie spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Nic dziwnego, Sara jest jego współlokatorką, więc jak ma zbyt wielu klientów i zamówień na głowie, to zwykle jej pomaga. Dużo osób najpierw się stresuje, ale potem...  
  
– Wiesz co, właściwie to chętnie przyjdę.

  
*

Była prawie północ, kiedy Adrian otworzył drzwi i wszedł do mieszkania. Sylwek podążał tuż za nim. W taksówce przyglądał mu się ukradkiem i próbował zagadywać, Adrian jednak nie miał ochoty na rozmowy. Dopiero teraz się odezwał.  
  
– Dzięki za podwiezienie – powiedział i ściągnął z siebie bluzę, pod którą miał czarny t-shirt, podkreślający jego szczupłość. – Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz, ale chyba od razu pójdę spać.  
  
Sylwek nie mógł uwierzyć, że ten chudzielec był w stanie rzucić się na wyższego od siebie gościa. Chyba naprawdę musiał stracić panowanie nad sobą. Uważał Adriana raczej za spokojnego człowieka. To on w ich relacji był tym impulsywnym.   
  
Mieszkanie nie należało do wielkich, ale było przytulne i zmyślnie urządzone, a to dodawało mu przestronności. Z korytarza wchodziło się do dość sporego salonu połączonego z aneksem kuchennym. Dalej znajdowały się dwie sypialnie. Nagle jedne z dwóch drzwi otworzyły się i w progu stanęła niewysoka dziewczyna o rudych włosach.  
  
– Kolejna gruba popijawa? I to beze mnie? O której to się wraca do domu? – zapytała, patrząc na chłopaków z urazą i unosząc brew. Miała twarz obsypaną piegami, a na nosie okulary o jasnych oprawkach. Ubrana była w niebieską piżamę, spodnie i koszulę z jednego kompletu. Adrian na jej widok przewrócił oczami, z kolei Sylwek skinął jej głową. Nie mógł powstrzymać się też przed lekkim uśmiechem.  
  
– Wręcz zabójczo gruba.  
  
Dziewczyna przyjrzała się twarzy Adriana i rozszerzyła oczy.  
  
– Co ci się stało? Sylwek, co mu się stało?  
  
– Nasz mały Adi wdał się w bójkę. – Sylwek podszedł do krzesła barowego, które znajdowało się przed blatem aneksu i usiadł na nim.  
  
– Sara, nawet nie zaczynaj... nic się nie stało. Jakiś idiota mnie sprowokował, koniec historii.  
  
– Nic się nie stało? Człowieku, zgłupiałeś kompletnie? Jak teraz się pokażesz u siebie w pracy? Albo co gorzej, u mnie w pracy? Chyba będę musiała znaleźć kogoś innego...  
  
– Nie, dam radę – powiedział szybko Adrian, patrząc poważnie na przyjaciółkę. – Spróbuję jakoś to zatuszować. Nikt nawet nie zauważy, że barman ma mały plasterek na czole.  
  
– Moim zdaniem to dodaje ci punktów do charyzmy – odparł Sylwek, szczerząc się do dwójki przyjaciół. – Barman z mroczną przeszłością... Nikt do niego nie podskoczy.  
  
– W weekend mamy kolejne występy, zgłosiły się już trzy osoby – mówiąc to Sara usiadła na drugim krześle, obok Sylwka. Chłopak spojrzał na nią kątem oka. – Byłoby fajnie, gdybyś mógł mi pomóc, skoro tak dobrze idzie ci to całe... _barmanowanie_.  
  
– To nie jest trudne. Poza tym, zawsze dobrze jest zarobić parę groszy, zwłaszcza, gdy klienci dają dobre napiwki! – Adrian zaśmiał się, starając się ukryć panikę, jaką odczuwał za każdym razem, gdy ktoś w jego otoczeniu mówił coś o pracy lub pieniądzach. Których to obecnie bardzo potrzebował...  
  
– Na pewno wszystko ok? – spytała Sara, a jej twarz złagodniała. Sylwek spojrzał na Adriana i milczał. Wolał, żeby przyjaciel sam podzielił się swoim wyznaniem.  
  
Adrian otworzył usta, jednak po chwili je zamknął. Musiał przygotować się do wypowiedzenia tych słów. Mówienie o tym sprawiało, że cała sytuacja stawała się faktem. A to najbardziej go bolało.  
  
– Ireneusz i ja... nie jesteśmy już razem – powiedział cicho. Ciężko przełknął ślinę.  
  
Sara spojrzała na niego, kompletnie zaskoczona.  
  
– Jak to? Zerwałeś z nim?  
  
– Co? Nie... To on zerwał ze mną.  
  
Adrian zacisnął usta, walcząc z ogarniającym go poczuciem rozpaczy. Tymczasem Sara wyrzuciła obie dłonie w góry i wydała z siebie zwycięski okrzyk.  
  
– O panie, dzięki ci! Wybacz Adi – dodała szybko, widząc jego zatrwożone spojrzenie. – ...ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Ten cholerny drań nie zasługiwał na ciebie. Wiem, że pewnie jest ci ciężko, ale...  
  
– Tak, uwierz, że jest mi ciężko, dzięki za zrozumienie – rzucił lodowato Adrian. – Czy wy się zmówiliście przeciwko mnie? Cholera, gdy któreś z was dostawało kosza, zawsze przy was byłem!  
  
– Nie zmówiliśmy się, Adi – powiedział Sylwek, unosząc dłonie. – Ale żadna z moich dziewczyn nie była nawet w połowie taką zołzą jaką jest Ireneusz...  
  
– Niech kontynuuje tę swoją cholerną karierę bez ciebie! – Sara uśmiechnęła się do Adriana łagodnie. – Nie jest ci do niczego potrzebny. Zobaczysz, znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie o wiele lepszy.  
  
– Być może już znalazł, co? – spytał Sylwek, uśmiechając się szeroko i znacząco poruszając brwią. Zarówno Sara jak i Adrian spojrzeli na niego, zaskoczeni.  
  
– Co? – zapytali jednocześnie.  
  
– O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz? – dodał Adrian, niebezpiecznie mrużąc oczy. Sylwek, widząc jego reakcję, znowu uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. Od zajścia w pubie zaczynał powoli bać się swojego przyjaciela.  
  
– O rany, o niczym! Żartowałem tylko... Po prostu ten lekarz, który chyba się tobą zajmował, wydawał się całkiem niczego sobie. To znaczy, nie to, że ja bym to zauważył, jestem zbyt wielkim miłośnikiem kobiet, ale już znam twój typ. Skojarzył mi się z tym chłopakiem, w którym kochałeś się kiedyś w liceum, pamiętasz?  
  
– Nie, nie pamiętam – wycedził Adrian i nie przestawał wpatrywać się niebezpiecznie w Sylwka. Zaczynał mieć już dość nawet swoich przyjaciół. – To po prostu świetny, wyborny żart. Pozwolicie teraz, że pójdę odpocząć, zanim przywalę jeszcze komuś.  
  
Wyminął Sylwka i zniknął w swojej sypialni. Sara westchnęła.  
  
– No i co powiesz, kochanie? – spytał Sylwek, spoglądając na dziewczynę. – Nasz synek dorasta, kiedy to zleciało? Jeszcze tak niedawno zmieniałem mu pieluchy, a dzisiaj...  
  
– Przestań! – Sara roześmiała się i w zaczepnym geście pacnęła chłopaka w ramię. Sylwek uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę, aż w końcu Sara spojrzała w bok. – Ale z nas słabi przyjaciele. Chłopak cierpi, a my go dobijamy.  
  
– Wiem, też mnie to martwi. To wszystko przez tego sukins... Ech, dobra, daruję sobie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że już się nie zbliży do Adriana nawet na metr, bo inaczej jego buźka nie będzie już nigdy taka piękna.  
  
– Co ty masz z tym docenianiem męskiej urody? – Sara roześmiała się i spojrzała na chłopaka. Sylwek od razu odwzajemnił jej wzrok. – „Przystojny" lekarz, „piękny" fotograf... Niedługo zacznę myśleć, że zmieniasz drużynę.  
  
– Na to raczej nie ma szans. – Sylwek wpatrywał się w oczy rudowłosej i zastanawiał się nad czymś bardzo intensywnie. Dziewczyna skinęła tylko głową i podniosła się z miejsca. Nie kontynuowała tematu.  
  
– Chcesz coś do picia? Wody? Herbaty?  
  
– Nie, dzięki. Wiesz, chciałem cię zapytać o jedną rzecz, która nie daje mi spokoju...– odparł chłopak i urwał. Sara odwróciła się z powrotem w jego stronę. Jej włosy opadały falami na ramiona. Utkwiła swoje zielone spojrzenie w Sylwestrze, jej oczy błyszczały w świetle kuchennej lampy. Widok ten na moment zabrał mu dech. W końcu odzyskał głos. – Ja... chciałbym wiedzieć, czy...  
  
Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Sara uniosła palec.  
  
– Jedną chwilę. To chyba mój spóźniony gość...  
  
Podbiegła do drzwi.  
  
– No w końcu jesteś...  
  
Sylwek usłyszał szelest kurtki, a po chwili także niski, męski głos.  
  
– Musiałem zostać chwilę dłużej. Nie mogłem się doczekać, aż cię zobaczę...  
  
Usłyszał odgłosy pocałunków. Przygryzł wargę. Był idiotą... To wszystko.  
  
– Poczekaj...  
  
Sara wróciła do kuchni, a za nią szedł wysoki brunet, ubrany w szary sweter i ciemne spodnie. Na widok Sylwka uniósł brwi.  
  
– To przyjaciel mojego współlokatora, na pewno ci o nim mówiłam. Sylwek, to jest Artur, mój...  
  
Spojrzała na wyższego chłopaka i wspólnie z nim się roześmiała.  
  
– Bardzo dobry przyjaciel...– odparł chłopak i wyciągnął rękę do Sylwka. Ten uścisnął mu dłoń i posłał nowoprzybyłemu krótki, sympatyczny uśmiech.  
  
– Miło cię poznać.  
  
Chłopak skinął głową, a potem objął Sarę ramieniem.  
  
– Chciałeś mi coś powiedzieć? – zapytała dziewczyna, opierając głowę o ramię swojego gościa.  
  
– Taak, ale to... nic takiego. Pogadamy kiedy indziej. Wiecie co, ja będę spadał, Adi i tak musi się wyspać – powiedział Sylwek, podnosząc się z krzesła. – Trzymajcie się, gołąbeczki.  
  
– Do zobaczenia – rzuciła Sara, patrząc za odchodzącym chłopakiem trochę dłużej niż to byłoby wskazane. Po chwili jednak poczuła, jak Artur obejmuje jej twarz dłońmi, żeby ją pocałować. Przymknęła oczy i przestała myśleć o czymkolwiek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział II - Dług**

  
_Baby, would you be my miracle pill?_   
_And I could be somebody else_   
_So sick of living inside myself_   
_(...) All of my fight, all of my fear_   
_All of my darkness leaving me here_   
_I'm starting all over_   
**_Goo Goo Dolls - Miracle Pill_ **

  
Adrian ubrał kurtkę i schylił się właśnie, aby zawiązać buty, gdy nagle tuż przed oczami pojawiło się kolorowe opakowanie. Podniósł wzrok. Obok niego stała Sara i wyciągała w jego stronę pudełko śniadaniowe. Jej drobna twarz wyglądała na skruszoną. Rude włosy związała w warkocz.

– To kanapki, sama zrobiłam... Miłego dnia w pracy.

Chłopak wziął od niej pudełko i podniósł się do pionu. Skinął głową bez słowa, wciąż mając w pamięci to, jak czuł się poprzedniego wieczoru. Rozumiał, że jego przyjaciele nie lubili Ireneusza, jednak... spodziewał się większego wsparcia z ich strony.

– Mhm – mruknął po chwili. – Dzięki.

Sara przygryzła wargę, jednak powstrzymała się od komentarza. Adrian dostrzegł smutek w jej oczach. Westchnął.

– To... miłe z twojej strony. Hm, a więc tak czują się heteroseksualni, żonaci mężczyźni... Może jeszcze zdążę zmienić drużynę i znaleźć żonkę, żeby codziennie dostawać takie śniadanie do pracy.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się, a Adrian uniósł kącik ust. Pożegnał się z przyjaciółką i wyszedł z mieszkania. Musiał złapać autobus do pracy.

  
*

Pół godziny później automatyczne drzwi otworzyły się przed nim.

Adrian wszedł do szklanego budynku i ruszył w stronę wind. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie komentował jego wyglądu, a mianowicie plastra, który zdobił jego czoło. Opadające na jego twarz włosy zasłaniały go tylko odrobinę. Przed wyjściem z domu próbował je tak zaczesać, aby zwiększyć ten efekt. Jednak mimo wszystko opatrunek wciąż był widoczny... Albo tylko on go dostrzegał.

Czekając na windę, wyjął z kieszeni telefon. Chciał sprawdzić, czy nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Na przykład od Ireneusza. Telefon jednak okazał się być... martwy. Adrian westchnął z irytacją. Musiał koniecznie wymienić komórkę, ostatnio bateria odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa.

Wsiadł do windy, która na szczęście była pusta. Zaczął jechać w górę, po chwili jednak winda zatrzymała się na drugim piętrze.

Do środka wszedł jakiś mężczyzna, nie patrząc nawet na Adriana. To ucieszyło chłopaka, miał nadzieję, że przez cały dzień nikt nie będzie się mu przyglądał.

Pracownik przeglądał dokumenty, które trzymał w dłoni. Adrian uświadomił sobie po chwili, że kojarzy go, choć nie miał pojęcia, jak się nazywa. Pracował chyba na najwyższym piętrze, gdzie znajdowały się biura całego zarządu i wszystkich dyrektorów. Czasami zjawiał się w ich dziale z różnymi sprawami, dotyczącymi aplikacji i programów, którymi się zajmowali.

Adrian wbił wzrok w świecące liczby, pokazujące aktualne piętro, i czekał.

Nagle stało się coś, czego Adrian nawet za milion lat by nie przewidział. Zupełnie niespodziewanie światło w windzie zgasło, a ona zakołysała się niebezpiecznie. Adrian stracił równowagę. Upadł na coś miękkiego. Po paru sekundach zapaliły się małe światełka pod sufitem.

Adrian zamrugał i ujrzał tuż przed sobą twarz mężczyzny, na którym okazało się, że leżał. Ten wpatrywał się w niego z irytacją, unosząc jedną brew.

– Oj... wybacz! – zawołał Adrian, podnosząc się i pomagając mężczyźnie wstać.

Nieznajomy z pracy był mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu co Adrian. Proste blond kosmyki delikatnie opadały na jego szczupłą, bladą twarz. Szare oczy nie wyrażały w tym momencie żadnej emocji. Cienkie usta zbiegły się z kolei w niebezpieczną linię.

– Co to ma być? – spytał mężczyzna, cichym, dźwięcznym głosem. Zaczął wciskać guzik z napisem „Pomoc", jednak zupełnie nic się nie działo. Adrian sięgnął po swój telefon, wtedy jednak przypomniał sobie, że nie będzie miał z niego pożytku, gdyż przecież bateria się wyczerpała.

– Zaraz pewnie ktoś się tym zajmie – powiedział, starając się zachować spokój, po czym usiadł na podłodze i oparł się plecami o ścianę.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i pokręcił głową.

– Nie wierzę. System w ogóle nie działa, jakby coś go odłączyło. Masz komórkę? – spytał, spoglądając na Adriana. Ten pokręcił głową.

– Niestety, bateria mi padła.

– Co takiego?

Mężczyzna schylił się i zaczął zbierać dokumenty, które rozsypały się po podłodze. Adrian z braku czegoś ciekawszego do roboty, zaczął mu pomagać. Nieznajomy jednak nawet mu nie podziękował. Próbował powciskać jeszcze kilka guzików przy panelu windy, a gdy to nie poskutkowało, usiadł na podłodze, naprzeciwko Adriana.

– Jak możesz nie mieć przy sobie naładowanej komórki? – spytał po chwili, odkładając swoje dokumenty na bok i wbijając wzrok w chłopaka. – Myślałem, że wy, programiści, ciągle macie dostęp do swoich urządzeń.

Mina Adriana zrzedła. Facet zaczynał go irytować.

– No cóż, muszę cię rozczarować. Jestem tylko człowiekiem, a nie robotem. A dlaczego ty nie masz przy sobie telefonu? Myślałem, że ludzie z działu sprzedaży ciągle mają ważne sprawy do załatwienia...

Mężczyzna skrzywił się i patrzył na Adriana z niechęcią.

– Gdy idę na chwilę na inne piętro, zwykle nie biorę z sobą telefonu. Zresztą, nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć. Rany, chyba już nie może być gorzej...

Jakby słysząc te słowa, winda zadrżała i obniżyła się o jakieś pół piętra. Adrian widział, jak mężczyzna zrobił się jeszcze bardziej blady niż normalnie i dotknął dłońmi ściany za sobą.

Mijały minuty, jednak nic się nie działo. Winda nie poruszyła się, ale nie było też słychać żadnych dźwięków, mogących sugerować jakąś akcję ratunkową. Tymczasem młody pracownik, który utknął tu z Adrianem, robił się coraz bardziej blady. Na jego gładkim czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Adrian odchrząknął i spojrzał na niego trochę łagodniej.

– Ej? Wszystko w porządku?

Nieznajomy posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie.

– Utknąłem w windzie. Nie, nie jest w porządku.

– Dzięki, Captain Obvious... Chodziło mi raczej o to, jak wyglądasz. Jesteś strasznie blady. Dobrze się czujesz? Tylko nie mów, że masz klaustrofobię?

Mężczyzna odgarnął do tyłu swoje blond włosy i spojrzał w bok. Adrian uniósł brwi.

– Naprawdę? Cholera, to rzeczywiście masz pecha...

– Nic mi nie jest! – powiedział szybko nieznajomy i objął ramionami swoje nogi, które podkulił pod brodę. Adrian dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na jego buty. Czarne, lśniące i eleganckie. Naprawdę musiał pracować z samymi szychami, skoro nosił takie na co dzień.

Adrian oparł się wygodnie o ścianę za sobą i odetchnął.

– Skoro nigdzie się nie wybieramy, możemy równie dobrze porozmawiać o czymś. Szybciej minie nam czekanie na ratunek.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział nic. Adrian uznał to za zgodę.

– Jak długo tu pracujesz? – spytał, spoglądając na nieznajomego. – Kojarzę cię, ale nie mam pojęcia, czym się zajmujesz na co dzień. Raczej rzadko wzywają nas do góry.

– Niedługo będą dwa lata – odpowiedział mężczyzna po chwili. Nie patrzył na Adriana, ale w jego oczach można było dostrzec coś na kształt ulgi. Mógł skupić swoją uwagę na czymś innym niż na myśleniu o tym, że znajduje się w ciasnym i dusznym pomieszczeniu. – Jestem asystentem dyrektora handlowego.

– Dobra fucha? – spytał Adrian, nie odrywając spojrzenia od rozmówcy. 

Chłopak, z którym rozmawiał, przymknął na chwilę oczy. Zanim to zrobił, Adrian mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w nich dziwny błysk. Jednak gdy po chwili je otworzył, nie wyrażały nic niezwykłego, więc musiało mu się przewiedzieć.

– Jest w porządku – powiedział nieznajomy, po czym spojrzał na Adriana. Wpatrywał się w niego chwilę dłużej. – Kojarzę cię, zajmujesz się głównie aplikacjami na telefon. Brzeski, dobrze pamiętam?

Adrian skinął głową, trochę zdziwiony.

– Taa... kurczę, czy mam się martwić? Skąd znasz moje nazwisko?

– Dostarczam feedback od klientów dla Igora... to znaczy, dla swojego dyrektora. Dobrze sobie radzisz, takie nazwiska zapadają w pamięć. Klienci są zadowoleni, a to przekłada się na dobrą sprzedaż.

– No patrz... nawet nie wiedziałem. Pracuję dopiero pół roku, chyba będę musiał poprosić o jakąś podwyżkę, czy coś. – Adrian przyjrzał się mężczyźnie trochę dokładniej. Miał on delikatne rysy twarzy i bardzo bladą, gładką skórę. Jego szare oczy były niezwykle przenikliwe. Musiał być mniej więcej w jego wieku, nie wyglądał na dużo starszego. Jeśli miałby być szczery, wyglądał nawet młodziej niż on. – Adrian Brzeski, żeby formalności stało się zadość.

– Jakub Makowski.

– No to miło mi. Trochę dziwne okoliczności na poznanie się, ale cóż zrobić. Studiujesz jeszcze?

– Skończyłem rok temu. Informatykę i ekonometrię. No i wylądowałem tutaj. Ty dalej się uczysz?

– Jeszcze został mi rok. Ale przeszedłem na zaoczne, żeby pracować. Potrzebowałem kasy.

Przez chwilę obaj milczeli. Adrian odbiegł myślami daleko stąd. Bardzo daleko. Jakub z kolei przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

– Co ci się stało w czoło? – zapytał, gdy skończył studiować jego twarz.

Adrian delikatnie dotknął palcami małego opatrunku.

– Szkoda gadać...Wczoraj zrobiłem małą rozróbę w pubie. Choć właściwie nie zrobiłem nic, to ten drugi zaczął.

– Zawsze się tak mówi – powiedział Jakub, unosząc kącik ust. – No proszę, nie wyglądasz mi na typa, który wdaje się w bójki.

– Bo nie jestem taki. Wczoraj była wyjątkowa sytuacja.

– Czyżby? Zalało ci mieszkanie? Czy zepsułeś jakiś kod w pracy? Jeśli to drugie, to lepiej powiedz mi to wcześniej...

– Zakończyłem długi związek... a raczej ktoś zakończył go za mnie. – Adrian nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie zwierza się nieznajomemu. Być może dlatego, że jego przyjaciele mieli swoje zdanie na ten temat. Potrzebował chyba porozmawiać z kimś, kto nie będzie miał w głowie gotowego wyobrażenia Ireneusza.

– Ałć. – Jakub uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Adriana ze współczuciem. – A więc to ty masz pecha. Cóż, pewnie pierwsze dni będą najgorsze. Może dziewczyna pójdzie po rozum do głowy i wróci do ciebie.

– Nie sądzę. Może dziewczyna by tak zrobiła, ale faceci nie zmieniają zdania w taki sposób. A to bardzo konkretny facet.

Jakub uniósł brew. Spojrzał na Adriana trochę inaczej. Ten nie odwracał wzroku od rozmówcy, ciekaw, jak ten zareaguje na tę wiadomość. Odkąd w liceum odkrył swoją orientację, raczej nie ukrywał się z nią. Jego znajomi z pracy wiedzieli, że jest gejem i nigdy nie zachowywali się wobec niego nieprzyjemnie. Także w tym momencie nie obchodziło go, co jego rozmówca sobie pomyśli. W końcu Jakub odezwał się, a ton jego głosu nie zmienił się ani trochę.

– W takim razie musisz o nim zapomnieć. Znajdziesz kogoś nowego.

– Akurat tego nie potrzebuję. – Adrian przymknął oczy. – Nie wiem, czemu każdy mi to powtarza. Zdecydowałem, że od teraz wolę być sam. Mam dość związków.

– Bardzo mądrze – odparł Jakub, kiwając głową. – Sam wyznaję podobną zasadę. Zbyt dużo zachodu.

Znowu zamilkli na chwilę. Ciszę przerwał dziwny odgłos, który dochodził z żołądka Jakuba. Po raz pierwszy Adrian ujrzał rumieńce, które rozkwitły na zwykle bladej twarzy blondyna.

– Co za porażka... wybacz – mruknął zawstydzony chłopak, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Adrian znał go dopiero od chwili, ale już domyślił się, że ten wykonuje ów gest, gdy jest zdenerwowany. Zauważył też srebrny zegarek na jego lewej ręce. Musiał sporo kosztować.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Poczekaj – powiedział Adrian, po czym sięgnął do swojej torby. Wyjął z niej kolorowe pudełko. Otworzył je i ich oczom ukazały się dwie wielkie i pysznie wyglądające kanapki. – Od razu powiem, że to nie ja robiłem, nie mam takich umiejętności kulinarnych. To dzieło mojej współlokatorki, która gotuje, gdy ma czas. I gdy chce mnie udobruchać... Trzymaj.

Adrian podał jedną kanapkę Jakubowi, zanim ten zdążył zaprotestować. Potem sięgnął po drugą i zaczął jeść ją ze smakiem.

Jakub przyjrzał się kanapce. Składała się ze zwiniętej szynki, plastrów pomidora, ogórka kiszonego, liścia sałaty i kawałków papryki. Znów poczuł ssanie w żołądku i szybko wziął gryz. Młodzi mężczyźni jedli powoli, w milczeniu, delektując się posiłkiem.

– Twoja współlokatorka powinna je sprzedawać – odparł Jakub, delikatnie wycierając dłonią kąciki ust. Adrian uśmiechnął się lekko. Przy tym chłopaku czuł się trochę tak, jakby pochodził z innej klasy społecznej. Gdy ten jadł kanapkę, wciąż bił od niego dziwny majestat. Nawet Ireneusz nie miał aż takich manier, zachowywał się raczej na luzie i oczarowywał wszystkich dookoła swoim urokiem. Nie potrzebował żadnych wyuczonych gestów, ludzie nie czuli się obrażeni, czegokolwiek by nie robił...

Adrian zmarszczył brwi. Znowu zaczynał myśleć o Ireneuszu. Musiał koniecznie przestać.

– Właściwie to Sara myśli o tym. Prowadzi mały pub i zastanawia się, czy nie przerobić go na mini restaurację, która obsługiwałaby ludzi w ciągu dnia.

– Dobry pomysł. Kupowałbym takie kanapki. Wybacz, pozbawiłem cię przekąski w pracy. Nie będziesz miał co jeść.

– Nie szkodzi. – Adrian wzruszył ramionami. – To niecodzienna sytuacja. Poza tym, od czego są automaty na piątym piętrze...

Jakub uniósł kącik ust.

– Dzięki. Trochę mi lepiej. Mam tylko nadzieję, że wyciągną nas stąd, zanim skończy się powietrze...

– O to się nie musisz martwić. Powietrze tak szybko się nie kończy. Musielibyśmy siedzieć tutaj naprawdę długo...

Nagle usłyszeli jakiś hałas. Drzwi windy zaczęły się otwierać. Adrian i Jakub poderwali się z miejsc. Okazało się, że tkwili zawieszeni między piętrami. Ujrzeli uśmiechniętą twarz strażaka.

Pół godziny później siedzieli już w firmowym bufecie, pijąc ciepłe herbaty. Zaproponowano im, że mogą iść do domu po „traumie", którą przeżyli. Adrian jednak odmówił, gdyż chciał dokończyć aplikację, nad którą pracował. Jakub również stwierdził, że woli zostać i dokończyć pracę.

Teraz usiedli razem i Adrian myślał nad tym, jak dziwnie było siedzieć tutaj obok pracownika z zupełnie innego działu, który do niedawna nawet nie zauważał jego istnienia. Nie, żeby on zachowywał się inaczej. Sam traktował pracowników z wyższych pięter bardziej jako snobów, którzy całe dnie nie robią nic użytecznego. Widział teraz, jak Jakub cały czas sprawdza telefon, odpisuje komuś, czyta maile.

Naprawdę dziwnie się czuł, siedząc obok niego. On miał na sobie czarną bluzę i granatowe dżinsy, z kolei Jakub ubrany był w szary, elegancki garnitur, wyprasowane spodnie z tego samego zestawu oraz białą koszulę. Garnitur świetnie komponował się z kolorem jego oczu.

Adrian lekko zmarszczył brwi. Niedawno co zakończył poważny związek (przynajmniej poważny dla niego...) a tymczasem wokół niego pojawiali się sami atrakcyjni mężczyźni. Zaczynał mieć już tego dość. Czuł się jak bohater jakiegoś opowiadania, którego autorka chyba uwzięła się na niego...

Odstawił kubek i podniósł się.

– No cóż, miłej pracy. Mam parę rzeczy do dokończenia, pewnie zostanę dziś dłużej. Do zobaczenia gdzieś na korytarzu... – Adrian skinął głową Jakubowi, a gdy też odwzajemnił gest, wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Gdy był już z powrotem w swoim dziale, odetchnął. Choć kierownik zaproponował mu szybsze wyjście do domu, zrezygnował z niego. Tu przynajmniej mógł czymś się zająć, nie musiał myśleć o Ireneuszu.

Ani o tym drugim, bardziej naglącym problemie. Wiedział, że zaczyna mu się kończyć czas.

  
*

To było parę tygodni temu. Wszedł do mieszkania swojej siostry, zdejmując buty i uśmiechając się do biegnącego w jego stronę czterolatka.

– Wujek Adi!

– Cześć, brzdącu! – Adrian wziął na ręce swojego siostrzeńca, podrzucił go do góry i zakręcił nim w powietrzu. – O rany, jak ty rośniesz! Już niedługo będziesz tak ciężki, że nie będę mógł cię podnieść!

– Wujku, jesteś przecież silny, dasz radę – chłopiec wyjaśnił, jakby to było oczywiste.

– Fabian, nie skończyłeś obiadu – odezwała się młoda kobieta, podchodząc do Adriana. Jego siostra, Ewa, była młodsza od niego o 2 lata. Bardzo wcześnie zaszła w ciążę, bo już w wieku 17 lat. Jej młodzieńcza miłość okazała się zbyt niedojrzała, ojciec Fabiana wyjechał za granicę. Adrian pomagał siostrze jak tylko mógł, najczęściej robiąc zakupy lub zajmując się młodym.

Teraz dostrzegł coś dziwnego w jej spojrzeniu. Znał ją od urodzenia, więc umiał czytać między wierszami. Ewa uciekała wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Wzięła Fabiana za rękę i zaprowadziła z powrotem do stołu.

– Mamo, jak zjem, będę mógł pobawić się z wujkiem? Albo obejrzeć bajkę?

– Tak, kochanie – odpowiedziała, jednak w jej oczach Adrian nie widział typowego dla niej błysku. Byli do siebie podobni z wyglądu. Ewa miała ciemne włosy, o tym samym odcieniu co on i równie zielone oczy.

– Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, siadając przy stole obok chłopca i wpatrując się w swoją siostrę z troską. Dziewczyna szybko przywołała na twarz sztuczny uśmiech.

– Tak, dlaczego pytasz? Zjesz z nami, prawda?

Zanim zdążył zaprotestować, Ewa nałożyła mu trochę spaghetti. Zjadł posiłek ze smakiem, bawiąc się z Fabianem w jak najbardziej kreatywne wciąganie makaronu. Jego siostra kręciła głową z uśmiechem, jak za każdym razem, kiedy się wygłupiali, jednak w jej spojrzeniu krył się smutek, który go martwił. Po obiedzie usiedli do bajki, a gdy Fabian zasnął w trakcie, Adrian zaniósł chłopca do pokoju. Potem wrócił do siostry i spojrzał na nią poważnie.

– Dobra mała, teraz mów mi, co się dzieje.

Ewa znowu próbowała się wykręcić.

– A tobie co znowu? Mówiłam, że wszystko okej...

– Przecież widzę. Zachowujesz się tak samo jak dwa lata temu, kiedy mama zachorowała.

Adrian wiedział, że to może być poniżej pasa, ale mimo wszystko zadziałało. W oczach Ewy pojawiły się łzy. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zaniosła się płaczem. Adrian podszedł szybko do niej, przytulając ją do siebie.

– Ewa, spokojnie. Cokolwiek się dzieje, pomogę ci.

– Tak? – spytała Ewa ze złością, ocierając policzki. W jej oczach dostrzegł smutek pomieszany ze złością. – Masz zbędne pięćdziesiąt tysięcy? Raczej wątpię.

– O czym ty mówisz? – Adrian zmarszczył czoło, nie rozumiejąc. Ewa nachmurzyła się.

– Po prostu jestem głupia...

Westchnęła. Usiedli do stołu. Adrian patrzył na siostrę z napięciem, ta dopiero po chwili zaczęła mówić.

– Pamiętasz, jak zbieraliśmy pieniądze na leczenie mamy?

– Pamiętam.

Adrian nie lubił wracać do tego wspomnieniami. Zebrali sporą sumę, ale nic to nie dało. Operacja się nie powiodła. Ich ojciec odszedł gdy byli mali, więc teraz byli całkiem sami.

– A pamiętasz, jak powiedziałam ci, że zebrałam dodatkowe pięćdziesiąt tysięcy ze zbiórki internetowej?

– Tak... pamiętam.

– Otóż... nie do końca tak było. Pomógł mi znajomy. Na początku powiedział, że po prostu mi to podaruje. Jakiś czas temu wrócił z zagranicy i odezwał się do mnie. Umówiliśmy się, że będę mu to powoli spłacać. A parę dni temu okazało się nagle, że chce całej kasy, natychmiast.

Ewa zacisnęła powieki i zapłakała cicho. Adrian wpatrywał się w nią, kompletnie zaskoczony.

– Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi wcześniej? Co to za znajomy?

– Właśnie o to chodzi... Wtedy byłam zdesperowana, potrzebowaliśmy każdej sumy. Tobie udawało się zbierać ją tak szybko, ja też chciałam pomóc.

– Kim on jest? – wycedził Adrian.

– Pamiętasz Rafała Burzyńskiego? Chodził z tobą do klasy. Gdy zaproponował pomoc, bałam się tego, co o nim pomyślisz i że nie zgodzisz się wziąć od niego pieniędzy. Więc sama się zgodziłam...

Adrian pokręcił głową. Kojarzył Rafała, w szkole często sprawiał problemy, a po liceum co prawda dostał się na dobre studia, jednak popadł w złe towarzystwo. To, czym się zajmował, to nie były legalne interesy.

– Żartujesz. Pożyczyłaś od niego pieniądze?

– Potrzebowaliśmy ich! – Ewa podniosła głos, po chwili jednak się uspokoiła. – Nie miałam wyboru.

– Zawsze jest jakiś wybór... Mogłaś mi powiedzieć, wymyślilibyśmy coś.

– Liczył się czas!

– Czas nie miał żadnego znaczenia, było już za późno!

Ewa rozszerzyła oczy, a po chwili pojawiły się w nich kolejne łzy. Adrian przygryzł wargę. Nie powinien tego mówić. Szybko wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłoni siostry, ściskając ją mocno.

– Zapomnij o tym. Przepraszam, że to powiedziałem...

Oboje zamilkli. Ewa uspokoiła się, choć co chwila po jej policzku spływała pojedyncza łza. Adrian myślał przez chwilę, aż w końcu zdecydował.

– Masz do niego numer telefonu?

Ewa skinęła głową.

– Podasz mi go i nie skontaktujesz się z nim więcej. Ja przejmę tę sprawę.

– Adrian, przestań... Ja to sobie zgotowałam i ja muszę jakoś się z nim dogadać.

– Nie ma mowy. To niebezpieczne. Nie przejmuj się tym. Od tego są starsi bracia, w porządku?

Ewa wpatrywała się w niego przez moment, kompletnie zaskoczona. Potem zupełnie się rozkleiła, tak, że musiał wstać i ją przytulić.

  
*

Teraz stał w ciemnej alejce i czekał na osobę, z którą najchętniej w ogóle by się nie spotykał. Nie miał jednak wyboru. Albo on, albo Ewa. Za nic nie chciałby, żeby to ona załatwiała tę sprawę.

Gdy usłyszał obce kroki, poczuł jeszcze większe napięcie. Zauważył wysoką, ciemną sylwetkę, kierującą się w jego stronę. Po chwili ujrzał dawno niewidzianą twarz w świetle bladej latarni. Rafał niewiele się zmienił od czasu liceum. Dalej miał krótkie, ciemne włosy, lekki zarost i długi, nieznacznie skrzywiony nos. Był trochę wyższy od Adriana, to też się nie zmieniło. Miał na sobie w czarną skórzaną kurtkę, ciemną koszulę i dżinsy z dziurami na kolanach.

– Adrian, kopę lat. – Rafał uniósł rękę, chcąc chyba ją sobie przybić z Adrianem. Chłopak nie odwzajemnił gestu. Wbijał wrogie spojrzenie w przybyłego i nie odzywał się. Ten zaśmiał się cicho i wzruszył ramionami, cofając dłoń. – No cóż, jak wolisz.

– Nie podaję dłoni ludziom, którzy grożą mojej rodzinie – odezwał się Adrian ostrym tonem. Przyszedł tu negocjować, jednak nie spodziewał się, że na widok dawnego znajomego poczuje tak wielką niechęć.

– Kto tu mówi o grożeniu? Ja tylko żartowałem! – Rafał zaśmiał się, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Adrian nie wiedział, czy ten jest pod wpływem alkoholu czy czegoś gorszego. Sięgnął do kieszeni i podał mężczyźnie małe zawiniątko.

– Co to? – spytał Rafał, spoglądając na przedmiot z tępym uśmiechem.

– Część pieniędzy. Na razie mogę ci dać dziesięć tysięcy, tyle mam na dziś. Resztę, czyli czterdzieści tysięcy, postaram się skombinować pod koniec miesiąca...

Adrian rozszerzył oczy i sapnął głośno, czując nagłe uderzenie w brzuch. Wypuścił zawiniątko z ręki. Zatoczył się do tyłu, po czym poczuł drugie uderzenie, którego nie spodziewał się jeszcze bardziej.

– Adi, Adi, Adi... Minęło trochę czasu, narosły odsetki. – Adrian usłyszał cichy, jadowity głos tuż przy swoim uchu. Chciał odepchnąć mężczyznę, ale ten złapał go za ramiona i wymierzył silne kopnięcie w jego brzuch. Adrian zwinął się z bólu, jednak trwało to tylko sekundę.

Zamachnął się i uderzył mężczyznę w twarz. Ten nie pozostał mu dłużny, jednak tego uderzenia Adrian zdołał uniknąć. Zamachnął się na mężczyznę ponownie, wtedy jednak ujrzał błysk metalowego przedmiotu. Adrian zamarł w miejscu, czując zimny dotyk na swojej szyi. Rafał uśmiechał się paskudnie, trzymając nóż tuż przy szyi chłopaka. Po chwili popchnął go na ścianę budynku, przy którym się znajdowali i przycisnął go do niej. Wciąż trzymając broń w pogotowiu, wymierzył Adrianowi dwa szybkie kopnięcia w brzuch. Chłopak się skulił i jęknął z bólu, przeklinając w myślach. Rafał po chwili złapał go za brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia na siebie.

– Nie podskakuj, bo inaczej zobaczymy, jak wyglądają twoje wnętrzności. I twoja siostra zostanie sama z tym bałaganem. Teraz zapamiętaj: to ja ustalam, ile mi wisisz. W tym momencie pełna suma wynosi sto tysięcy. Zabieraj to, co uciułałeś, i wróć z całością. Lepiej się pośpiesz, bo inaczej będzie tego więcej.

– Chyba cię pojebało... wiesz, że potrzebowaliśmy tego na leczenie mamy? – wycedził Adrian słabym głosem, choć dobrze wiedział, że tego człowieka to nie ruszy. Nie mylił się, mężczyzna znów odrzucił głowę do tyłu i się roześmiał.

– Kurwa, jak mi przykro! Zaraz się popłaczę... A tak na serio, masz tydzień. Możesz mnie informować na bieżąco, skoro Ewcia dała ci numer do mnie.

– Nie dam rady w tydzień... – Adrian wiedział, że ten błagalny ton nie podziała na człowieka, z którym rozmawiał i czuł zażenowanie przez to, że w ogóle zniżał się do takiego poziomu. Mężczyzna był jednak od niego silniejszy. I miał sporo znajomości.

Rafał westchnął.

– No i co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Czy ja jestem instytucją charytatywną? No dobra, nie patrz już na mnie tymi wielkimi oczkami. Z racji tego, że łaziliśmy razem do budy, mogę dać ci dwa tygodnie. Pasuje?

Adrian czuł panikę, nie miał pojęcia, skąd wytrzaśnie tyle pieniędzy. Skinął jednak głową.

– No to bardzo się cieszę. Wiesz, że nie chciałbym pociąć twojej ślicznej buźki. – Rafał przycisnął ostrze tępą stroną do policzka Adriana. Ten poczuł, jak ogarnia go strach. – Jednak jeśli zaczniesz coś kombinować, będę musiał to zrobić. Chyba, że wolisz, abym zajął się Ewcią...

– Nie mieszaj jej już do tego. Od teraz to sprawa między nami – powiedział szybko Adrian. Rafał roześmiał się.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Z nią i tak już się pobawiłem. Teraz ciekawie będzie poigrać z tobą. Wiesz... – mężczyzna zjechał ostrzem niżej, na szyję Adriana, a potem na jego klatkę piersiową. – Słyszałem o tobie to i owo. Podobno lubisz chłopców. Zastanawiam się, czy ssiesz tak dobrze, jak twoja siostra.

Adrian zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i natarł na mężczyznę, wykorzystując jego sekundę nieuwagi i wytrącając mu nóż z ręki. Złapał go za kołnierz koszulki i spojrzał na niego z bliska, piorunując go wzrokiem.

– Skombinuję kasę, ale nie waż się nawet pomyśleć o Ewie!

Puścił go, podniósł kopertę z pieniędzmi i szybkim krokiem zaczął odchodzić w swoją stronę. Mężczyzna patrzył za nim z krzywym uśmiechem. Adrian usłyszał jeszcze jego wołanie:

– Pamiętaj, dwa tygodnie!

*

Adrian zdjął z siebie spodnie i rzucił się na łóżko w koszulce i bokserkach. Wtulił twarz w poduszkę i westchnął. To był chyba najgorszy czas w jego życiu, działo się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele. Obrócił się na bok, aby sięgnąć po telefon. _Brak wiadomości_ oznaczał również _brak wiadomości od Ireneusza_... Adrian uruchomił aplikację społecznościową i odszukał profil firmy fotograficznej, która należała do mężczyzny. Ostatni post zawierał zdjęcie jakiejś plaży oraz tagi: #zadar, #sesjazdjeciowa, #kochammojąpracę, a w opisie znalazła się tylko krótka adnotacja: _Ponowna współpraca z jednym z moich ulubionych klientów. Więcej info wkrótce._  
  
Adrian zastanawiał się, czy Ireneusz poleciał na sesję sam, czy być może z osobą, z którą obecnie się spotykał. W jego głowie wciąż dźwięczały słowa mężczyzny. _Poza tym, spotykam się z kimś innym. Przeszkadza mu moja znajomość z tobą, więc nie mam wyboru._  
  
Odłożył telefon i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.  
  
Nie mógł go prosić o pomoc z pieniędzmi, nie w tej sytuacji. Nie mógł też iść na policję, za bardzo bał się zemsty Rafała. Gdyby chodziło tylko o niego, problem byłby mniejszy, ale zagrożeni byli także Ewa i Fabian. Nie mógł ryzykować.  
  
Musiał sobie sam z tym poradzić.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III - Żadnych randek!**

_Green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you  
Must be out of their mind  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter  
Since I met you  
 **Coldplay, Green Eyes**_  
  
  
  
  
Lekarz odłożył narzędzia i spojrzał na Adriana znudzonym spojrzeniem.  
  
– To wszystko – mruknął, po czym usiadł przy biurku i zaczął pisać coś na komputerze.  
  
Adrian wstał z fotela zabiegowego. Ten młody lekarz, który tydzień temu zakładał mu szwy, mówił prawdę. Tym razem przyjął go ktoś ze zdecydowanie większym stażem, ale również ze zdecydowaniem mniejszym zapałem do pracy. Z twarzy starszego lekarza Adrian mógł wywnioskować, że ten najchętniej byłby gdziekolwiek, tylko nie tu.  
  
– Czy muszę jeszcze coś robić? Przemywać ranę, czy coś?  
  
Lekarz spojrzał na niego po chwili i zmarszczył czoło, jakby dziwił się, że ten jeszcze tu jest.  
  
– Hę?  
  
– Nieważne – rzucił Adrian, po czym wyszedł z gabinetu.  
  
Zaszedł jeszcze do toalety, żeby przyjrzeć się ranie. Spojrzał w lustro i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że prawie nie było po niej śladu. Zadowolony, opuścił szpital, łapiąc autobus do pracy.  
  
Ostatnio brał nadgodziny, aby dodatkowo zarobić. Obiecał też Sarze, że będzie pomagał jej w barze, ile tylko da radę. Powystawiał też na aukcje internetowe kilka najdroższych gier planszowych, które posiadał, książek, płyt muzycznych, nawet swoją konsolę i tablet.  
  
Wystawił też jeszcze jeden przedmiot, który miał dla niego wielką wartość sentymentalną... ale cóż, musiał to zrobić. Jednak na razie na ów przedmiot nie było chętnych.  
  
Dalej nie miał żadnej wiadomości od Ireneusza. I na szczęście, żadnej od Rafała. Adrian zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że minął już tydzień, a on dalej nie miał pojęcia, skąd weźmie pieniądze na spłacenie długu. Czuł powoli narastającą panikę, jednak miał w głowie kilka pomysłów na rozwiązanie problemu. Wszystko powinno rozegrać się na dniach. Nie powiedział Ewie, że Rafał zażyczył sobie dużo większej sumy. Zapewnił ją tylko, że wszystko jest po kontrolą. Siostra mu chyba uwierzyła, a przynajmniej miał taką nadzieję. Nie lubił kłamać. Było to jednak koniecznie, gdyż nie chciał, aby się o niego martwiła.  
  
Dzień w pracy mijał mu jak zawsze, czyli na projektowaniu i sprawdzaniu kodów, rozmowach z kolegami z działu... Wszystko było zwyczajnie, do pewnego momentu.  
  
Jadł obiad w firmowym bufecie, kiedy nagle przysiadł się do niego Jakub.  
  
Adrian prawie zakrztusił się jogurtem.  
  
– Cześć – powiedział mężczyzna, otwierając przezroczyste pudełko, w którym miał przygotowaną sałatkę z kurczakiem. Spojrzał na Adriana. Dziś miał na sobie błękitną koszulę i szare, starannie wyprasowane spodnie. Z kolei Adrian ubrany był w czarny t-shirt z logiem Nuka Coli. Znowu odczuł przepaść, która była między nimi. Nie można było jej zaprzeczać.  
  
– Co tu robisz? – spytał Adrian, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Byli zupełnie sami.  
  
– Jem – odparł Jakub, nadziewając małego pomidorka na widelec i wkładając go do ust. Gdy przełknął, mówił dalej: – Skoro się znamy, to uznałem to za naturalne, aby z tobą usiąść. Poza tym, mam sprawę.  
  
– Jeśli to kwestia służbowa, mogłeś po prostu wysłać mi maila... – mruknął Adrian i wrócił do swojego jogurtu.  
  
– To nie do końca kwestia służbowa. Chciałbym zaprosić cię na obiad.  
  
Tym razem Adrian nie mógł powstrzymać zakrztuszenia. Zaczął kaszleć, na co Jakub lekko rozszerzył oczy. Poruszył się i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Adriana, ten jednak pokręcił głową.  
  
– Już okej... – odparł, kaszląc jeszcze przez chwilę. – Zaraz, czy ja dobrze usłyszałem? Może naprawdę mam jakieś problemy ze słuchem. Niby czemu chciałbyś zapraszać mnie na obiad?  
  
– Czy to nie oczywiste? Chciałem odwdzięczyć się za twoją pomoc. Podzieliłeś się ze mną swoim jedzeniem. Dotrzymałeś mi towarzystwa. Nienawidzę ciasnych pomieszczeń i powoli zaczynałem mieć wrażenie, że się duszę. Więc dzięki.  
  
Adrian wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Nie sądził, że ten mówi na serio. Na pewno się z kimś założył czy coś... Adrian nie wierzył również w to, że blond włosy Jakuba wyglądają tak dobrze. Lekko błyszczały i wyglądały na bardzo miękkie w dotyku. Szybko pozbył się z głowy tej drugiej myśli.  
  
– Rany... Wystarczy, że kupisz mi kanapkę i będziemy kwita.  
  
– Ale to nie była zwykła kanapka, mówiłeś, że zrobiła ją twoja przyjaciółka.  
  
– Naprawdę, nie musisz...  
  
– Mam wobec ciebie dług, a nie cierpię mieć długów. Obiecuję, tylko jeden obiad i będziesz miał spokój.  
  
Adrian westchnął, wymieniając z Jakubem długie spojrzenie. Przez ostatnie wydarzenia nie za bardzo lubił słowo „dług", jednak w tej sytuacji oznaczało ono trochę co innego... Miało bardziej pozytywne konotacje.  
  
– Naprawdę obiecujesz? Tylko jeden obiad?  
  
– Tak, powiedz kiedy.  
  
– Dzisiaj? Nie mam planów. Miejmy to od razu z głowy.   
  
– Zgoda.  
  


*

Trzy godziny później Adrian skończył pracę i właściwie nie wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić. Nie dogadał się z Jakubem co do szczegółów ich spotkania. Stwierdził więc, że poczeka na niego na dole, przy drzwiach wejściowych.  
  
Gdy znalazł się na miejscu, pomyślał nad tym, co właśnie wyprawiał. Zgodził się iść na obiad z mężczyzną, którego prawie nie znał. Co prawda, był jego znajomym z pracy, ale nie wiedział o nim zbyt wiele. Nie miał pojęcia, co ten robi w wolnym czasie, czy ma rodzinę, żonę, czy może... czy może również interesują go mężczyźni?  
  
Adrian skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. Jeśli tak było i Jakub zacznie podbijać do niego, będzie musiał dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany. Choć jego przyjaciele próbowali go pocieszać i zachęcać do znalezienia sobie kogoś nowego, on nie miał na to ochoty. Ani na randki, ani na romanse, ani nawet na jednorazową przygodę. Zresztą, powinien skupiać się teraz na czymś innym. Musiał zebrać pieniądze dla Rafała.  
  
Ujrzał, jak drzwi windy się rozsuwają. Wysiadł z niej Jakub, ubrany w szary płaszcz. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i ukradkiem odgarnął swoje włosy do tyłu. Gdy jego szare oczy odnalazły Adriana, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył w jego kierunku.  
  
Adrian patrzył na tę scenę z daleka i przez ułamek sekundy przeszło mu przez myśl, że może jednorazowa przygoda nie brzmi wcale tak źle...  
  
Szybko zganił samego siebie w duchu.  
  
– Głodny? – spytał Jakub, zatrzymując się przy Adrianie. Po chwili ruszyli obok siebie i wyszli z budynku.  
  
– Trochę – odparł Adrian, chowając dłonie w kieszeniach kurtki. Jego wzrok padł na odbicie w szybie budynku, gdzie widać ich było od stóp do głów. To już chyba tradycja, że przy Jakubie czuł się tak, jakby pochodził z innego świata. Mężczyzna promieniował elegancją. Szary płaszcz dodawał mu schludności, zadbane blond włosy błyszczały w blasku słońca. Adrian szedł w czarnych dżinsach, koszulce i zwykłej, sportowej kurtce. Nie pasował do tego obrazka. Nie było szans, żeby Jakub był nim nawet w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany. Naprawdę chciał się tylko odwdzięczyć.  
  
Gdy zatrzymali się przed czarnym nissanem, który okazał się należeć do Jakuba, Adrian wydał z siebie prawie niesłyszalne westchnięcie.  
  
– Stwierdziłem, że podjedziemy moim autem. Pasuje ci?  
  
– Uhm, mhm.  
  
Wsiedli do samochodu i po chwili jechali już główną ulicą. Jakub zaproponował restaurację, o jakiej Adrian nigdy nie słyszał, więc tylko skinął głową. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że się na to zgodził. Może nie zarabiał groszy, ale cały czas był na samym początku swojej kariery i jego zarobki nie były jeszcze zbyt imponujące. Jakub pracował w ich firmie trochę dłużej i widocznie zarabiał o wiele lepiej od niego. Adrian zaczął się zastanawiać nad tym, co mógłby zrobić, posiadając takie auto. Mógłby je sprzedać i nie mieć problemu z cholernym długiem...  
  
Droga nie trwała długo. Restauracja znajdowała się w centrum miasta. Jakub zaparkował przed budynkiem. Weszli do środka. Kelner zaprowadził ich do zarezerwowanego dla nich stolika. Zdjęli kurtki i każdy z nich otrzymał po menu.  
  
Niektóre nazwy potraw nic nie mówiły Adrianowi. Stwierdził, że po prostu weźmie coś losowego. Zaczął rozglądać się po restauracji. Dookoła siedzieli sami biznesmeni, rozmawiający z klientami albo współpracownikami, załatwiający ważne interesy, o których nie miał pojęcia. Wbił spojrzenie w chłopaka, siedzącego przed nim.  
  
Jakub przeglądał menu z uwagą, w skupieniu trzymając palec wskazujący na swojej dolnej wardze. Po raz kolejny poraziło Adriana to, jak bardzo był przystojny. Może nie był tak obezwładniająco atrakcyjny i klasycznie urodziwy jak Ireneusz, posiadał jednak pewien urok. Jego rysy twarzy były bardzo delikatne, a jego gesty miały w sobie zadziwiającą grację. Na odległość bił od niego styl i dobre maniery. Musiał wychowywać się w porządnej rodzinie.  
  
Mężczyzna chyba wyczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Uniósł wzrok znad menu na Adriana. Ten musiał przyznać, że jest w nim jeszcze coś, czym zwraca na siebie uwagę, a mianowicie były to szare, momentami wręcz srebrzyste oczy. Przez swoją jasność sprawiały wrażenie niezwykle przenikliwych, jakby ich właściciel prześwietlał duszę człowieka, w którego się wpatrywał.  
  
Jakub uniósł kącik ust, a Adrian szybko wrócił spojrzeniem do menu. Poczuł na policzkach delikatny rumieniec. Teraz on czuł spojrzenie mężczyzny na sobie, ale zignorował to. Po chwili złożyli zamówienie, a gdy kelner odszedł, zapadła cisza.  
  
– Mogłeś zamówić coś jeszcze. – Jakub odezwał się jako pierwszy. Siedział wygodnie oparty o krzesło, a jedną rękę położył na stole. Adrian mógł przyjrzeć się jego dłoni. Nawet paznokcie mężczyzny były zadbane i idealnie wyprofilowane. – Mają tu naprawdę dobre przystawki.  
  
– Jedno danie mi wystarczy, dziękuję. Poza tym, nie jesteśmy na randce, nie musisz mi fundować pełnego zestawu – powiedział Adrian i roześmiał się. Jakub tylko patrzył na niego z ciekawością.  
  
Na chwilę znów zapadła cisza. Adrian poczuł delikatnie ukłucie irytacji. Spodziewał się, że Jakub odpowie coś na jego żart, cokolwiek. Tymczasem jego milczenie sprawiało, że wszystko stawało się jeszcze bardziej niezręczne. Stwierdził, że trzeba to w końcu przełamać i zagrać w otwarte karty.  
  
– Właściwie to chciałbym wiedzieć, jeśli mogę... Jesteś hetero?  
  
Jakub spojrzał na Adriana, lekko zaskoczony tą bezpośredniością.  
  
– Nie lubię szufladkować się w ten sposób – powiedział powoli. – Ale możesz być spokojny, nie jesteś w moim typie.  
  
– I vice versa – odparł Adrian, unosząc kącik ust. – Dobrze, że chociaż tyle sobie wyjaśniliśmy.  
  
Znów zapadła cisza. Adrian sam nie wiedział, jak się czuje z wyznaniem Jakuba. Chyba poczuł ulgę. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytał w końcu Jakub. Adrian spojrzał na niego, nie do końca rozumiejąc. – Ostatnio mówiłeś, że zakończyłeś długi związek.  
  
– Och. No cóż, nie jest zbyt miło. Ale jakoś trzeba żyć dalej, praca bardzo pomaga. Dorabiam sobie dodatkowo w pubie u przyjaciółki. W tłumie człowiek nie czuje się tak bardzo samotny.  
  
– To fakt – zgodził się Jakub, kiwając głową. – To zajmuje trochę czasu, dojście do siebie po takim zdarzeniu. Z każdym dniem będzie lepiej.  
  
– Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? – spytał Adrian, kładąc łokieć na stole, aby móc oprzeć brodę o wnętrze dłoni. Nawet jeśli Jakub uznał to za przejaw braku manier, nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się w oczy Adriana.  
  
– Powiedzmy.  
  
– No cóż, mam nadzieję, że tak będzie.  
  
Przyniesiono im posiłki. Adrian był zaskoczony, że makaron z sosem, który zamówił, okazał się tak pyszny. Jakub z kolei zjadł najpierw carpaccio z buraka, a potem rybę z puree z selera.  
  
– Smakuje ci? – spytał mężczyzna, wycierając kącik ust serwetką. Adrian starał się naśladować jego ruchy, korzystać z właściwych widelców i noży, jednak akurat w momencie, kiedy Jakub zadał mu pytanie, kawałek makaronu wypadł z jego buzi.  
  
– Ups... tak, jest pycha – powiedział i zarumienił się, czując lekki wstyd. Nigdy nie umiał zapamiętać tych wszystkich zasad, uważał je za głupotę. Nie chciał jednak się zbłaźnić. Nie widział tego, gdyż akurat skupiał się na nabieraniu makaronu na widelec, ale Jakub delikatnie uśmiechnął się do siebie, przyglądając się jego wysiłkom. Uważny obserwator dostrzegłby w oczach mężczyzny niezamierzoną tkliwość.  
  
– To miło. Moje danie też jest w porządku, choć muszę przyznać, że kanapka twojej przyjaciółki wcale od niego nie odstaje.  
  
– Ha ha, przekażę jej! – Adrian roześmiał się, po czym spojrzał na Jakuba. – Będziesz dzisiaj spał spokojnie? Dług zostanie spłacony?  
  
– Dokładnie. To lubię najbardziej.  
  
– Gdybyś był bohaterem "Gry o tron", pochodziłbyś z rodu Lannisterów – powiedział Adrian, biorąc kolejną porcję posiłku do ust i przeżuwając ją szybko. – Pomyślmy... dobrze ci idzie w pracy, masz złote włosy, zawsze spłacasz swoje długi...  
  
– Co to jest "Gra o tron"? – spytał Jakub. Adrian rozszerzył na niego oczy.  
  
– Żartujesz, nie?  
  
Reszta spotkania przebiegła w zdecydowanie luźniejszej atmosferze. Adrian opowiedział Jakubowi o serialach, które ogląda, a ten obiecał, że przynajmniej część z nich zobaczy w wolnym czasie. Gdy Adrian zapytał Jakuba o jego hobby, ten odparł, że lubi gotować, a także chodzić do teatru i filharmonii. Oprócz tego trochę się rusza.  
  
– Ale co, siłownia? – spytał Adrian. – Biegasz? Ćwiczysz? Tańczysz break dance?  
  
– Bardzo różnie – odparł tajemniczo mężczyzna i podniósł szklankę z wodą do ust.   
  
– Mhm, rozumiem, że muszę odblokować kolejny poziom naszej znajomości, aby poznać twoje tragiczne backstory. Niech zgadnę, ktoś porwał twoją narzeczoną, a ty trenujesz w pocie i w deszczu, aby dopełnić zemsty?  
  
Jakub roześmiał się. Dla Adriana było to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Twarz mężczyzny rozluźniła się, podobnie jak jego ramiona. Jego śmiech był dźwięczny i przyjemny dla ucha. Adrian poczuł, że dystans, jaki istniał do tej pory między nimi, zdecydowanie się zmniejszył.  
  
– Prawie zgadłeś. Ale tylko jeśli chodzi o trenowanie. Interesuję się sztukami walki, kiedyś aikido, teraz bardziej krav magą.  
  
– O kurczę. No to wiem, komu w pracy lepiej nie podpaść.  
  
Posiedzieli jeszcze trochę, po czym Jakub uregulował rachunek. Wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie zrobiło się już ciemno. Powoli skierowali się w stronę auta.  
  
– Odwiozę cię – powiedział Jakub. Adrian stwierdził, że nie będzie się sprzeciwiał, właściwie chciał być jak najszybciej w domu. Gdy ruszyli, podał Jakubowi adres. Po piętnastu minutach byli na miejscu.  
  
– Dzięki – odparł Adrian, po czym spojrzał na mężczyznę. – Za obiad i za podwiezienie.  
  
– Nie musisz dziękować, teraz jesteśmy kwita – powiedział Jakub, unosząc kącik ust.  
  
– Całe szczęście... Nie przeżyłbym powtórki. Pasowałem do tej restauracji jak pięść do nosa – mówił Adrian, śmiejąc się cicho. – Miałem wrażenie, że wszyscy patrzą się na mnie jak na intruza. W sumie to mi to wisi, ale pewnie narobiłem ci siary.  
  
Jakub roześmiał się, po raz drugi tego wieczoru. Adrian poczuł, jak coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło delikatnie. Było to miłe uczucie.  
  
– Nie narobiłeś mi żadnej „siary". Miło spędziłem czas.  
  
– Aha. No to spoko... To do zobaczenia w pracy.  
  
Adrian chciał odpiąć swój pas, jednak ten odmawiał współpracy. Zmarszczył brwi i włożył w gest trochę więcej siły, jednak mechanizm nie chciał zaskoczyć.  
  
– Nie wiem, o co chodzi... – mruknął, pochylając się nad ustrojstwem.  
  
– Musisz docisnąć tutaj – powiedział Jakub i nachylił się w jego stronę. Dotknął przycisku, przypadkowo muskając swoimi palcami dłoń Adriana. Mechanizm zaskoczył, pas się odpiął. Jakub, wciąż się pochylając, spojrzał na siedzącego tuż obok chłopaka. Ich twarze znalazły się nagle bardzo blisko siebie. Adrian wpatrywał się w oczy Jakuba, nie mogąc nadziwić się, jak bardzo są jasne. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i odwrócił.  
  
– Dzięki! Do zobaczenia w pracy.  
  
Wysiadł z samochodu i pośpiesznie wszedł do budynku.  
  


*

– Opowiadaj! – zawołała Sara pięć minut później, siadając na kuchennym blacie. Adrian wyrzucił torebkę od herbaty do kosza i spojrzał na współlokatorkę.  
  
– Czy możesz stąd zejść? Tu się robi jedzenie.  
  
– Ej, to moje mieszkanie. No więc? Jak było na randce?  
  
– To nie była randka... – Chłopak westchnął i podniósł kubek z gorącym napojem do ust.  
  
– Czekaj. Koleś zaprosił cię do drogiej, ekskluzywnej restauracji... Zapłacił za cały posiłek... Zabawiał cię rozmową... Pozwolił ci paplać o "Grze o tron" i "Breaking Bad"... I na koniec odwiózł cię pod dom.  
  
– Nie zapominasz o czymś? Mówiłem ci, że ma jakiś dziwny kodeks moralny i chciał mi się odwdzięczyć za tamtą sytuację w windzie, o której ci opowiadałem. Tylko głupek nie wykorzystałby okazji do darmowego obiadu, więc się zgodziłem. Poza tym, zapytałem go otwarcie o to, co o mnie myśli. Powiedział, że nie jestem w jego typie.  
  
– Ałć... A ty co na to?  
  
– Cóż, on też nie jest w moim typie. Nigdy nie lubiłem snobów.  
  
– Co takiego? – zdziwiła się Sara i zeskoczyła z blatu. – A Ireneusz to może nie był snob?  
  
– Oczywiście, że nie... – Adrian zmarszczył brwi. Poczuł bolesne ukłucie na myśl o mężczyźnie. – Zresztą, nieważne. Dokończę herbatę i zaraz lecę na zmianę do pubu.  
  
– Ale z ciebie ostatnio pracuś. Idę z tobą, chcę posłuchać dzisiejszych grajków. Ma być ich aż pięcioro!  
  


*

W pubie „Pod przykrywką" wszystkie stoliki były zajęte. Miejsce nie było duże, więc pewnie dlatego szybko się zapełniało. Sylwek dostrzegł kilka ostatnich wolnych miejsc przy barze i pośpieszył w tamtym kierunku, zajmując jedno z nich. Pomachał do Adriana, który akurat obsługiwał jakąś parę, przygotowując im po drinku. Skinął głową przyjacielowi, bez słów przekazując mu, że zaraz do niego podejdzie.  
  
Sylwek rozejrzał się po pubie i dostrzegł Sarę, która siedziała przy stoliku dla dwóch osób ze swoim „przyjacielem". Trzymali się za ręce, chłopak powiedział coś, na co dziewczyna się roześmiała. Nagle musiała chyba poczuć na sobie jego wzrok, gdyż odnalazła spojrzeniem jego oczy. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i uniosła rękę. Sylwek odwzajemnił gest, jak i uśmiech. Poczuł nagle, jakby na dno żołądka upadła mu bryła lodu, gdy w jego stronę obrócił się Artur. Skinął mu głową bez uśmiechu, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Sary i kontynuował rozmowę z nią, nie wypuszczając jej dłoni ze swojej. Sylwek stwierdził, że nie będzie im przeszkadzał.  
  
– Chyba jest trochę zajęta – odezwał się nagle Adrian, opierając się o blat tuż obok Sylwestra. – Co ci podać?  
  
– Zwykłe pszeniczne... Nie wiem, o czym mówisz... – Sylwester zaperzył się i wbił wzrok w nieokreślonej przestrzeni przed sobą. – Jeśli chodzi ci o Sarę, to przecież wiem, że siedzi ze swoim nowym chłopakiem i chyba mają randkę, dlatego podszedłem do ciebie.  
  
– Rozmawiałeś z nią? – spytał Adrian, otwierając butelkę i podając ją przyjacielowi. Sylwek delikatnie zmarszczył czoło.  
  
– Niby o czym...?  
  
– Nie wiem, ty mi powiedz.  
  
Sylwester roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.  
  
– Oj, Adi, chyba jesteś przemęczony, bo gadasz głupoty. O, widzę, że zwolniło się miejsce z przodu! Biorę piwo i uciekam.  
  
Sylwek odszedł pośpiesznie w kierunku wolnego krzesła, a Adrian zajął się obsługą klientów. W wolnej chwili sięgnął po telefon. Serce zabiło mu mocniej, gdy ujrzał wiadomość od Ireneusza.  
  
 _Cześć dzieciaku. Co słychać? Będę jutro w Warszawie, mogę być u ciebie po 18, zabiorę swoje rzeczy. Pasuje ci? IR_  
  
Adrian westchnął w duchu. Ireneusz zawsze podpisywał się inicjałami. Zawsze sądził, że jest to urocze. Świadomość tego, że może jutro zobaczyć mężczyznę, była jednocześnie bolesna jak i pokrzepiająca. Bardzo tego chciał, ale dobrze wiedział, że powinien o nim zapomnieć.  
  
– Przepraszam, czy macie piwo bezalkoholowe?  
  
Adrian skądś kojarzył ten głos. Odłożył telefon i spojrzał na mężczyznę, który usiadł właśnie na ostatnim wolnym krześle przy barze.  
  
Rozszerzył oczy, gdyż rozpoznał tę twarz. Lekarz, który jakiś czas temu przyjął go w szpitalu, teraz spoglądał na niego z lekkim uśmiechem. Wyglądał zupełnie inaczej w zwyczajnych ubraniach. Miał na sobie rozpiętą koszulę w kratę, a pod nią zwykły, czarny t-shirt. Jego brązowe włosy wyglądały na zadbane, były zaczesane do góry. Ciężko było skojarzyć go z tym przemęczonym pracownikiem służby zdrowia, ale Adrian nie miał wątpliwości, że to ten sam mężczyzna. Poczuł jego perfumy i stwierdził, że dalej są tak samo przyjemne.  
  
– Tak. Już podaję – bąknął Adrian i skierował się do jednej z lodówek. Zachodził w głowę, skąd w jego życiu rodzą się ostatnio takie przypadki. Zaczynał się już do nich przyzwyczajać. Po chwili wrócił do mężczyzny i podał mu butelkę, pytając, czy potrzebuje kufla. Ten pokręcił głową.  
  
Dopiero teraz Adrian dostrzegł gitarę, która stała oparta o ścianę tuż obok mężczyzny. Połączył kilka faktów z sobą i zaklął w myślach. Chyba już wiedział, kogo mógłby posądzić o spowodowanie tego „przypadku". Odnalazł Sylwka w tłumie. Przyjaciel akurat spojrzał w jego stronę i dostrzegł osobę, która siedziała przed Adrianem. Uśmiechnął się i uniósł kciuk w górę. Adrian posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.  
  
– Pana przyjaciel opowiedział mi o tym miejscu – odezwał się mężczyzna, po czym wziął łyk piwa. Adrian spojrzał na niego, a ten mówił dalej: – Czasami grywam, ale przed mniejszą publicznością.  
  
– Spoko... nie ma się czym martwić, nikt pana nie wygwiżdże – mruknął Adrian, po czym oparł się o blat.  
  
– Chyba już wszystko okej? – spytał lekarz, wskazując na czoło Adriana. Ten uniósł kącik ust i skinął głową.  
  
– Tak, luzik.  
  
– To dobrze... – Mężczyzna odwzajemnił uśmiech i napił się piwa. Sara zapowiedziała właśnie pierwszą osobę, rozległy się dźwięki gitary i ładny, męski wokal. Lekarz spojrzał w kierunku małego podwyższenia, które służyło za scenę. Adrian dostrzegł błysk przestrachu w jego oczach. Stwierdził, że chyba powinien interweniować.  
  
– Tam naprawdę nie jest aż tak strasznie – powiedział, ściągając na siebie wzrok mężczyzny. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Wręcz przeciwnie. – Podobno występ mija za szybko i każdy chce jeszcze raz. Poza tym, skoro mówi pan, że grał już przed jakąś publicznością, to nie będzie źle.  
  
– No nie wiem. To były dzieci z onkologii, więc może po prostu nie chciały być dla mnie niemiłe.  
  
Adrian zdziwił się, ale tylko trochę.  
  
– Pewnie musiało im się podobać.  
  
– Powiedzmy. Żałuję tylko, że nie mam zbyt wiele czasu w pracy, żeby do nich wpadać częściej – mówił brunet, popijając piwo powoli. – Może dzisiaj uda mi się zagadać do kogoś, kto chciałby mnie w tym zastąpić. Nie jestem zbyt dobry w śpiewaniu.  
  
– To się okaże. Cóż, ja kompletnie fałszuję. I nie umiem grać na żadnym instrumencie. Nawet nie umiem gotować... Brak talentów. Gdybym musiał wystąpić przed publicznością i coś zaprezentować, mógłbym na przykład, sam nie wiem... ubrać się w swój kostium Iron Mana. Do tego nie trzeba mieć żadnych umiejętności.  
  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i rozszerzył oczy.  
  
– Serio, mógłbyś? To znaczy, mógłby pan? To by było...  
  
– Dobra, jesteśmy chyba w podobnym wieku, możesz mi mówić Adrian – Adi przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął rękę do mężczyzny. Kątem oka widział, że Sylwek spogląda w ich kierunku. Postanowił go ignorować.  
  
– Daniel, miło mi.  
  
Mężczyzna uścisnął mu dłoń. Była przyjemna w dotyku.   
  
– Jeśli naprawdę masz taki strój, to na serio mógłbyś przyjść w nim do nas do szpitala – mówił Daniel, a jego brązowe oczy rozbłysły na samą myśl. – Dzieciaki chyba oszalałyby z radości!  
  
– Wiesz, ja tylko żartowałem... Poza tym, ostatnio wystawiłem kostium na aukcję, potrzebuję kasy – powiedział Adrian, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. Daniel jednak nie odebrał tego w żaden konkretny sposób, po prostu pokiwał głową.  
  
– Jasne, rozumiem... O, chyba moja kolej. Trzymaj kciuki.  
  
Daniel chwycił za gitarę i ruszył w stronę sceny.  
  
Adrian oparł się o blat i patrzył za mężczyzną. Przyglądał się jego sylwetce, silnym ramionom, zarysowującym się pod materiałem koszuli. Był wyższy od Adriana o głowę. Ten musiał przyznać, że rzeczywiście wpasowywał się w jego typ. Brunet, dobrze zbudowany, bardzo wysoki... W przeciwieństwie do Ireneusza wydawał się posiadać spokojniejszą naturę. Nie był tak przebojowy jak jego były facet, nie przyciągał wszystkich spojrzeń, nie skupiał na sobie wszelkiej uwagi. Gdy Daniel wszedł na scenę i usiadł na krześle z gitarą, wydawał się wręcz onieśmielony tym, że wpatruje się w niego tyle twarzy. Ireneusz, będąc na jego miejscu, uśmiechnąłby się łobuzersko i porwał tłum jakąś przewrotną opowiastką. Wszystkie panny w pomieszczeniu pod koniec jego przemowy byłyby w nim zakochane, a panowie zastanawialiby się nad swoją seksualnością.   
  
Daniel zaciskał palce na gitarze, widać było, że się stresuje. Spojrzał w kierunku Adriana i napotkał jego wzrok. Adrian posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i skinął głową. Mężczyzna rozpogodził się i zaczął grać.  
  
Zaśpiewał trzy piosenki, które musiały być chyba jego autorstwa. Adrian ich nie kojarzył. Spodobała mu się zwłaszcza ostatnia, opowiadała o miłości do kobiety, o rozstaniu. Adrian słuchał jej, opierając się o blat. Mógł teraz w spokoju przyglądać się mężczyźnie. Widział skupienie na jego przystojnej twarzy, półprzymknięte oczy, poruszające się usta. Palce tańczące po strunach gitary. Stres chyba zupełnie go opuścił. Gdy skończył, otrzymał zasłużone brawa, po czym zszedł ze sceny, robiąc miejsce dla kolejnego artysty.  
  
Daniel wrócił na swoje miejsce przy barze, uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha. Spojrzał na Adriana, a ten podsunął mu otwartą butelkę z piwem. Również bezalkoholowym.  
  
– Na koszt firmy. Świetny występ.  
  
– Serio? Dzięki! – ucieszył się mężczyzna. Sięgnął po butelkę i wypił połowę jednym duszkiem. Otarł usta i westchnął. – Tego mi było trzeba. Miałeś rację, rzeczywiście człowiek chce więcej.  
  
– To były twoje własne piosenki? – zapytał Adrian, opierając ramiona na blacie.   
  
– Tak, może dlatego tak obawiałem się zagrać je przed kimś.   
  
– Podobały mi się. Zwłaszcza ta ostatnia.  
  
Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Wbił wzrok w butelkę z piwem.  
  
– Z tych trzech jest najstarsza... napisałem ją jakiś rok temu, ale sentyment wciąż pozostał.  
  
– Ciężkie rozstanie? – spytał Adrian, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Ten uniósł lekko kącik ust i skinął głową.  
  
– Powiedzmy... długa historia.  
  
Adrian musiał na chwilę odejść, aby obsłużyć klientów. Do baru podszedł akurat Sylwek, przywitał się z Danielem i pochwalił jego występ. Obok Sylwka pojawiła się też Sara, jej również wykonanie Daniela przypadło do gustu. Do Adriana docierały tylko strzępki ich rozmowy, ale usłyszał, jak zapraszała go na kolejne spotkania.  
  
– Bardzo bym chciał, ale z racji mojego zawodu, rzadko mam na to czas... – powiedział mężczyzna zgodnie z prawdą.  
  
– Daniel jest lekarzem – wyjaśnił dziewczynie Sylwek, korzystając z okazji i patrząc na nią z bliska. – To on zajął się ostatnio naszym Adim, kojarzysz?  
  
– Och, naprawdę? – Sara rozszerzyła oczy i szybko wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Daniela. – Jestem Sara, przyjaciółka tych dwóch dzieciaków...  
  
– Hej, kto tu jest dzieciakiem? – zapytał Sylwek, unosząc brew. – To nie ja śpię z pluszakami...  
  
– Ciii!  
  
– Sara kupiła to miejsce jakieś pół roku temu – odezwał się Adrian, wkręcając się rozmowę, gdy już obsłużył klientów. – Nie wyglądało zbyt zachęcająco, ale przerobiła je sama no i jakoś się to kręci.  
  
– Mamy gdzie spędzać czas – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się promiennie. – A jeśli przy okazji możemy coś zarobić, tym lepiej.  
  
– Gdzie masz swojego kochasia? – spytał Sylwek, sięgając po kufel z piwem.  
  
– Poszedł do toalety. I właśnie wrócił, więc was na razie opuszczę. Zaczyna się kolejny występ. – Dziewczyna pomachała im i odeszła do stolika, przy którym siedziała z Arturem. Sylwek popatrzył za nią. Adrian widział wyraz jego twarzy i było mu trochę szkoda przyjaciela.  
  
– Jeszcze jedno piwo? – spytał, na co Sylwek skinął głową.  
  
– Ja też poproszę – powiedział Daniel, spoglądając na Adriana z uśmiechem. – Chyba zostanę do końca. Nie wiem, jak jutro wstanę do pracy, ale co tam.  
  
– Praca to nie wszystko – odparł Adrian, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Jak na ironię, sam wcale tak nie myślał. Tak się składało, że myślał obecnie tylko o pracy.  
  
No i o Ireneuszu.

*

Koncert zakończył się po jedenastej. Adrian wraz z przyjaciółmi wspólnie zamknęli bar, po czym Sara pożegnała się ze wszystkimi i odeszła razem z Arturem, trzymając go za rękę. Sylwek był już trochę wstawiony. Przytulił Adriana na pożegnanie, przytulił też Daniela, na co ten uniósł wysoko brwi.

– Odwiozę cię – powiedział Daniel, gdy Sylwek odszedł już w swoją stronę. Założył gitarę na ramię. Adrian szybko pokręcił głową.

– Naprawdę, nie trzeba, mogę się przespacerować...

– Żaden kłopot, wskakuj. Postawiłeś mi piwo, ja mogę cię odwieźć.

Mężczyzna wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki i nacisnął przycisk otwierania drzwi. Położył gitarę na tylnym siedzeniu, a sam usiadł za kierownicą. Adrian wsiadł z drugiej strony do czerwonej dacii i pomyślał, że to już drugi raz tego dnia, kiedy podwozi go prawie obcy facet. Życie jest naprawdę nieprzewidywalne.

Podał Danielowi adres. Ulice o tej porze były puste, więc jechali w spokoju.

– Masz miłych przyjaciół – powiedział Daniel, spoglądając na Adriana. – Widać, że o ciebie dbają.

– Czasami trochę za bardzo... – mruknął Adrian, zapadając się wygodnie w fotelu pasażera. – Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie obgadywali.

– Nic z tych rzeczy – przyznał mężczyzna, przenosząc wzrok na drogę. – Po studiach ciężko jest utrzymać kontakt z przyjaciółmi, miło widzieć, że komuś się to udaje.

– Właściwie to jeszcze nie skończyłem studiów, został mi rok. Ale wiem, o co ci chodzi, też z niektórymi znajomymi nie spotykam się już tak często.

– No tak, mogłem się domyślić. Wyglądasz młodo. Ciesz się młodością, póki możesz – Daniel zaśmiał się, skręcając w kolejną ulicę.

– Bez przesady, chyba nie masz jeszcze trzydziestki?

– Nie, jeszcze trzy lata. Ale czas pędzi jak szalony. Chyba jesteśmy na miejscu. Może być tutaj?

Adrian skinął głową, a Daniel zaparkował w wolnym miejscu. Chłopak zastanawiał się nad czymś.

– Nie wiem, czy mogę o to zapytać, ale jestem ciekaw tej piosenki... Masz ją gdzieś nagraną? Naprawdę mi się podobała.

– Aż tak się nie rozkręciłem z muzyczną karierą, ale cieszę się, że ci się podoba – powiedział Daniel, opierając łokcie na kierownicy i patrząc na Adriana. Jego oczy były pełne ciepła i dobroci. Adrian stwierdził, że mężczyzna wybrał idealny zawód dla siebie. – Ja niezbyt ją lubię, bo dotyczy pewnego rozdziału w moim życiu, który nie do końca lubię wspominać.

– „Długa historia"? – spytał Adrian, powtarzając słowa Daniela z ich wcześniejszej rozmowy. Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

– Po prostu... W dużym skrócie: na początku studiów moja dziewczyna zaszła w ciążę. Wzięliśmy ślub, ale nie było tak jak w bajkach, szczęśliwego zakończenia. Nie układało nam się i rok temu się rozwiedliśmy.

– Wybacz, nie powinienem pytać – powiedział szybko Adrian. Bywał zły na swoich przyjaciół, ale jemu widocznie też czasem brakowało wyczucia. – Tak czy inaczej podziwiam, że odważyłeś się zaśpiewać przed ludźmi. Powinieneś jeszcze wpaść – dodał, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Daniel spojrzał na niego.

– Myślisz? W sumie, chętnie. O ile znajdę znowu trochę czasu, z tym zwykle mam problem.

– Jasne... cóż, dobrej nocy, lepiej wracaj do domu, żeby rano wstać do roboty.

– Ty również. Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć.

Daniel wpatrywał się w niego trochę dłużej, niż mógłby robić to heteroseksualny mężczyzna. Adrian miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy powodem, dla którego rozstał się z żoną, była jego skrywana przed nią seksualność, ale na szczęście się powstrzymał. Obiecał sobie nie pakować się w żadną nową relację. Skinął mężczyźnie głową i szybko wysiadł z samochodu. Odetchnął zimnym powietrzem gdy szedł w stronę swojego bloku.

Szykował się już do snu, gdy ujrzał powiadomienie w telefonie. Był pewien, że to Ireneusz przypominał mu o swojej jutrzejszej wizycie. Jednak się pomylił. Ktoś zupełnie nowy dodał go do znajomych. Daniel Liwski...

Adrian zdziwił się, był pewien, że mężczyzna będzie już spał. Tymczasem ten musiał szukać jego profilu po powrocie do domu. Poczuł lekką panikę, naprawdę nie chciał się w nic angażować... Jego uwagę przykuło jednak zdjęcie profilowe Daniela. Kliknął w nie, aby pojawiło się na całym ekranie. Zostało zrobione na boisku, mężczyzna grał chyba w siatkówkę. Miał na sobie koszulkę na ramiączkach i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Uśmiechał się szeroko do obiektywu. Adrian przyglądał się wyrzeźbionym mięśniom i szczupłej, wysokiej sylwetce. Cholera, czemu musiało go to spotykać...

Zdziwił się ponownie, gdy ujrzał, że mężczyzna wysłał mu wiadomość. O nie, nie, nie...

_Jeśli naprawdę masz ten kostium Iron Mana, to nie zrezygnuję tak łatwo_ _😊_

Adrian uśmiechnął się. Co prawda bardziej żartował, wspominając Danielowi o tym. Nie wiedział, czy ktokolwiek wpuściłby go do szpitala w takim stroju. Wiadomo, że są tam przestrzegane oficjalne procedury i tak dalej... Chyba, że Daniel mógłby to zaaranżować w jakiś sposób.

_Jeszcze o tym pogadamy. Miałeś chyba iść spać? Szkoda mi Twoich jutrzejszych pacjentów..._

Odpowiedź przyszła bardzo szybko.

_Już zasypiam. Dobrej nocy_ _😊_

Adrian zaczął pisać odpowiedź, jednak powstrzymał się. Na tym musiał skończyć. Nie mógł dawać facetowi mylnych sygnałów, jeśli ten rzeczywiście liczył na coś... Nie miał ochoty na żaden nowy związek. Wciąż myślał o jednej, konkretnej osobie.

Położył się wygodnie, odnalazł w galerii na telefonie swoje ulubione zdjęcie Ireneusza, w samej koszuli. Wolną dłoń wsunął pod materiał bokserek i zaczął się masturbować.

Gdy skończył, starał się nie myśleć o tym, że obiecał sobie więcej tego nie robić. Jednak to było od niego silniejsze. Zasypiał, mając przed oczami twarz mężczyzny. Mężczyzny, za którym tęsknił, choć nie powinien. 


End file.
